2nd Chance - Zootopia
by Elements King
Summary: Rebecca (a human) dies and asked for a second chance but the second chance she is given is not quite what she had in mind. Nick, Judy, Rebecca and Boz travel to 'Furlin' (Berlin) to be personally thanked by the German government after capturing an international criminal. Credit to Zenith88 who has proof read many of these chapters. I didn't create Zootopia, nor do I own it.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Disclaimers (applies to all chapters in this fanfiction)**

 **Rebecca and Boz are original characters, all others are strictly Disney assets, I do not claim their creation. If you want to use Rebecca or Boz or any other original character in your own story you are free to do so, as long as you give me credit for them. Also, if you do write about them, do message me, I'd love to read whatever you write!**

* * *

 **All events depicted in this fanfiction are entirely fictitious. All similarities of characters inside this fanfiction to any person, living or dead is purely coincidental. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.**

* * *

 **1**

"What!?" she exclaimed in disbelief "I'm dead?"

"Well, living things normally die eventually, don't they Rebecca?" the man in black robes and hood with a scythe politely rhetorically questioned.

"But I'm only 18!" she whined "I had so much to live for you prick!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I don't make the rules. I'm not the boss here."

"Who is then? Seriously, this isn't fair!" Rebecca pouted pleadingly "Give me a second chance!"

"Fine, if you insist."

The man produced a walkie-talkie from beneath his robes and talked into it.

"Hey G-man, got a somewhat unhappy customer over here… fine I will stop calling you that… she demands to be given a second chance… oh, that's a great idea…"

The man proceeds to put away his walkie-talkie, smiling in a somewhat unsettling way.

"Your prayers have been answered," he said, barely controlling his laughter "Have a nice time!"

Rebecca started to feel the world swimming before her "You guys really suck…" she murmured.

The world started to fade to black.

"Enjoy yourself!" the man sarcastically stated.

Now all the Rebecca could see was a total overwhelming black…

"Uhhhhh…" she groaned

She awoke in an empty alley, early in the morning, with nothing but a few dumpsters.

"Where am I?"

She tried to get up, but the nausea kept her from being able to stand upright, so she knelt on the floor. Shivering, she noticed that she was totally soaked. It looked like she had just had a bath with her clothes on. Looking down at the puddle below her, she saw her black hair matted and tangled, with her purple hoodie and jeans scrunched up so much they looked like cardboard. Then she began to come to her senses to remember the events from the evening before.

"Wow, you just have _got_ to be kidding me."

Rebecca waited a moment to muster the strength to stand up and looked around. She noticed just how green and lush the vegetation around her was, even though she was in the middle of an alleyway. She looked up to see ancient trees looming above her and heard the high-pitched chatter of birds to one another.

"And now you dump me in the middle of a freakin' rainforest." she said out loud to nobody in particular "What did I do to deserve this?"

Meanwhile, Judy and Nick were on their way to the ZPD headquarters. It had been 6 months since the Night Howler case, and they were still going strong, continually kicking criminal butt. Thankfully, Chief Bogo had been giving them better assignments and cases to crack, keeping them occupied. They arrived at the briefing barely on time.

"Another ten seconds and you would have been late." Bogo stated, looking at his watch "Why are you guys cutting it so close?"

"Nick… didn't wake up… on time…" Judy rasped, having just sprinted into the room "again…"

"Give me a break carrots… I needed just another five minutes of sleep…" Nick protested, panting heavily.

"Shut it!" Bogo snapped "The briefing has already started." He composed himself.

"Officers Gazole, Fangmire and Belgato, report to SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins and Wolford will be going undercover in savannah district. Nick and Judy…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Parking duty in rainforest district" He stated, grinning. "Dismissed"

"What?" Judy asked in confusion, thumping her foot angrily "We have done so many cases, caught so many criminals, and you give us _parking duty_?" she protested.

"Victims of your own success I suppose." Bogo said shrugging "You guys have got rid of so many criminals; I doubt there are any left at this point, so I don't have a case to give you."

Nick and Judy left, clearly annoyed, and headed towards the rainforest district.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Rebecca limped out of the alleyway, still feeling sick. It had been a while since she had managed to bring herself to leave the alleyway, and she felt severely pissed off. But when she saw the area around her, she was dumbstruck. She was surrounded in a jungle canyon, which had a small town in the middle of it. But that isn't what really surprised her.

"What the…" she gasped, staring at yawning cheetah walking toward her, wearing a suit.

She dived back into the alleyway and hid behind one of the dustbins, gradually becoming more and more paranoid. She peeked out from behind the dumpster and saw the cheetah looking down the alleyway, seeming to be concerned.

"Hello?" he called "Anyone there?"

"George, what are you doing?" asked a just as well dressed panther who walked up to the cheetah. "We're already late!"

"I thought I saw someone…" the cheetah muttered as he walked away.

Rebecca simply froze, totally unresponsive, as she tried to figure out what was happening. Clocked into overdrive, her mind raced to find a solution to her predicament, but her mind was partially clouded by confusion, as it tried to comprehend the current situation.

"My phone!" she exclaimed, finally remembering that she had it "I can just call…"

She trailed off, as she realised that her phone was going to be useless due to being soaked in puddle water. Her stomach growled softly, causing Rebecca to feel extremely hungry. She fumbled in her pockets looking for her wallet. Although she found it, it too was completely soaked, but there was a damp $10 note from the day before. After a moment of hesitation, she ventured out of the alley, hoping to find somewhere to eat and perhaps get directions out of this hellhole.

"I wonder if Dollars still works here?" she asked herself as she walked along the street, trying to hide her face under her soaked hoodie. She passed a couple more animals who looked at her strangely, causing her to internally panic, but she just kept herself from doing anything rash. She noticed a small café and darted inside, trying not to be seen.

* * *

Driving to the rainforest district, Judy and Nick were still unhappy about their assignment.

"I'm still annoyed at Bogo for giving us _parking duty_ , we deserve to be doing more than this!" Judy exclaimed, ears droopy "We are probably doing this because we were late to briefing!"

"Why does it always have to be the fox's fault?" Nick countered angrily "We weren't even late!"

"Look, let's just stop arguing. Even though we don't like it, we still have to do what Bojo tells us…" Judy muttered while parking the car.

"You do look really cute when you are annoyed, Carrots" Nick teased, looking down at the pouting grey bunny at his side.

"Nick!" exclaimed Judy, blushing deeply "I told you already, you shouldn't…"

"I know, I know, just can't help it cottontail" Nick interrupted smiling, looking into Judy's amethyst eyes. He'd probably never admit it aloud, but this one plucky rabbit was someone he really couldn't live without.

"Just don't do it again!" Judy groaned, softly punching Nick. If she'd wanted to, she could've shattered his arm being far stronger than she looked, but being Nick, she just played along with his friendly banter.

"Ow, that hurt Carrots!" Nick playfully exclaimed, almost laughing, starting to enjoy the day even though they had parking duty to do. Somehow, just having Judy with him always turned the most boring and bland into something fun and interesting. He simply loved her sparky, can-do attitude, and found her total innocence both hilarious and humbling.

"Yeah right!" Judy replied, grinning at the orangey-red fox climbing out of the other side of the car. "come on, let's start already."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Rebecca walked into the small café, hood pulled over her head. She saw the strange looks the other animals were giving her. Luckily, it seemed that they didn't seem to notice that she was not one of them. However, the leopard cashier was more sceptical.

"A coffee without milk," Rebecca asked nervously "and a strawberry muffin please."

"What happened to you?" the cashier asked, glancing at Rebecca's soaked clothes.

"Don't worry about it, coffee is _way_ more important." Rebecca assured the cashier, trying not to act suspiciously.

"Sure…" the cashier unconvinced, turning away to make the coffee "That's going to be $9.69."

"Here." Rebecca answered while passing over her 10 dollar note and picking up her coffee and muffin. The cashier turned around to use the till, and Rebecca decided she didn't want to stay any longer and find out if the 10$ note would work.

"Are you sure this isn't a counterfeit note…" the cashier dropped off turning around to notice that Rebecca had hurriedly left. "Hey, get back here!" the cheetah snarled. She dashed out to follow Rebecca but bumped into ZPD officers Nick and Judy.

"Get her!" the cashier shouted "She just ran off with her coffee without paying!"

"And I was just about to get my coffee too," Nick groaned, starting to pursue Rebecca.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy yelled, clearly happy to be giving chase to a criminal rather than giving tickets to people violating parking laws.

Hearing the shouts behind her, Rebecca started running down one of the smaller alleyways. But her bad luck continued by leading her down a dead end with nowhere to hide. She backed up to the wall, desperately trying to find a way out the situation she found herself in.

"Put your hands up!" Nick yelled unhappily "I didn't even get my coffee because of you!"

Rebecca started to calm down, noticing who the cops chasing her were. In a world of animals, she imagined that the police must have been a cheetah, or a rhino, or an elephant, something big and powerful. But what faced her now were a fox in black sunglasses and rabbit in police uniform, and while she was still short by human standards, she was at least a quarter of a meter taller than the emerald-eyed fox in front of her. She felt if she played her cards right, she may just be able to get herself out of this mess.

"Nick, stop complaining about your coffee!" Judy chided "Just give us the food and come with us." Judy continued, turning to Rebecca.

"Uh, Fluff-Butt, you know what species that is?" Nick inquired, his mouth turning into slight frown after looking under Rebecca's hoodie.

There was a moment of silence, but Rebecca could not help but barely stifle a laugh at how perplexed and confused they looked. She also found it very cute the way that the fox's ears pinned to the back of his head, while the rabbit rapidly thumped it's foot on the pavement.

"It doesn't matter," Judy hesitantly replied after a moment, "We still have to her to the station."

"Can I still get my coffee afterwards?" Nick asked hopefully.

"No, we have to take her to the station ASAP" Judy snapped "Hey!"

While the two police animals had been bickering, Rebecca decided that it was probably best for her to start eating as she probably wouldn't be able to later since they would force her to give it back to the store.

"Hey, can you pass me that coffee?" Nick asked Rebecca, holding out his hand to her.

"Nick!" Judy scolded, slapping Nick's outstretched arm "That's evidence; please just get over your obsession with coffee!"

"I told you I'm tired!" Nick complained, whining "I need my morning coffee, you should know that!"

Rebecca was about to try edging past the arguing pair having finished her muffin when she was interrupted by Judy.

"Stop right there!" Judy yelled, already preparing herself for a pursuit.

Rebecca responded by trying to sprint past them, but Nick was quicker. He whipped out his tranquiliser gun and shot Rebecca in the shoulder as she passed the corner of the alleyway. They heard her footsteps slow, and then a large thud for when she fell unconscious. They walked round the corner and saw Rebecca sprawled out on the pavement with her coffee spilt all over the sidewalk.

"Awwww…" Nick groaned "The coffee…"

"Anything more about coffee and I will tranquilise you myself." Judy threatened, annoyed at how Nick was acting.

"Whatever cottontail…" Nick quickly replied, holding his hands halfway up, knowing that Judy's wasn't joking.

Judy and Nick walked over to the figure sprawled out on the floor and Nick slowly pulled down Rebecca's hoodie, revealing her full face and hair.

"What species is _that_?" asked Nick, now somewhat concerned for the helpless, furless animal in front of him. "Looks like nothing I have seen before. No fur on her face at all!"

"I don't know either, but goodness, she really is a mess." Judy stated, looking at Rebecca's clothing "Seems like she was in a state _before_ we got here, she must have slept outside in the rain."

"Perhaps." Nick commented, trying to see the whole picture "For now, let's just get her off the pavement, we'll figure this out later."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Nick and Judy got the cashier's help to drag the girl to the police car. The store was compensated the 10 Zootopian dollars and the damp 10 American dollar note was given to Nick as evidence. On their way back to ZPD, Judy noticed something weird about the counterfeit $10 note.

"Nick, this note doesn't even look remotely close to a real $10 note." Judy observed.

"So what?" Nick asked.

"Well," Judy replied "it seems that somebody took great effort in making this, yet it is nothing like what it should be. It also seems to depict one of… whatever species she is. You see, if this was supposed to be a counterfeit, they would have spent the effort in making it look like a normal $10 bill. Looks like the note is from the so-called United States of America. Ever heard of it?"

"No, I haven't." Nick replied perplexed. "What was she doing here anyway? She looks _and smells_ like she has never washed in her life. She's so dirty she could've been dragged through mud for miles."

"I can smell that myself you know!" Judy exclaimed, scrunching up her nose "What happened to her, and why is she in such a state?"

"Could be homeless you know." Nick stated, to Judy's annoyance "But we'll find out for sure when we interrogate her back at the station."

 **-Later-**

Rebecca woke up inside of a small, cramped prison cell. Groaning, she sat up on the floor, only to see a small bunny staring shyly at her.

"H-Hi, I'm Judy!" the rabbit said excitedly.

"I'm out. I'm done." Rebecca managed to murmur before she passed out again.

 **-A Bit Later-**

"Nick, something could be wrong with her." Judy stated "I swear she just got up, saw me and went unconscious again. Whatever species she is, that _cannot_ be normal."

"Just give her more time and leave her alone." Nick replied "I am sure she is fine, and for a thief, her wellbeing is the least of my concerns."

"Says the ex-con." snapped Judy, clearly annoyed.

 **-Even Later-**

Rebecca woke again inside the cell, but this time she was on some sort of bed. This was the third time she had woken up, and it was no better than the two other times. Remembering what had happened earlier, she just lay with her eyes closed wondering about what she should do.

"I am going to be so dead when I get home." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" a voice said

"Judy!" exclaimed another voice "I thought I told you to leave her alone!"

Rebecca realised that this was her chance to figure out what was going on. She sat up to meet the gaze of the fox and bunny in front of her that she had met that morning.

"Ok, what is going on?" She asked, extremely confused.

"What do you mean?" asked the bunny cautiously.

"This has got be some sort of prank or something, hasn't it?" Rebecca exclaimed "It has to be!"

"Nope" the fox stated "this is happening. By the way, if you don't start cooperating, we will happily keep you detained inside of this cell, so start talking."

"Nick!" the rabbit exclaimed "Stop being so harsh to her, she is clearly in shock."

Rebecca ignored this comment.

"Why can you two speak?" Rebecca questioned without giving them time to answer "Why can all of you speak? What is going on? Who are you?"

"This is Officer Nick Wilde" the bunny said, gesturing to the sly fox beside her "and I am…"

"…Judy." Interrupted Rebecca "I remember from last time"

"Don't you know where you are?" Nick questioned, now slightly curious of what Rebecca had to say.

"No, of course not," Rebecca grumbled through gritted teeth "I have been unconscious most of the day."

"More like most of the week" the smirking fox replied "and you're in Zootopia by the way. Don't animals speak where you come from? You look like you've seen a ghost every time one of us says something."

"Of course not, this is just really freaking me out." Rebecca explained, feeling sick.

"Again, what do you mean by that?" asked Nick, getting annoyed at her lack of detail.

"Well, animals certainly don't talk, wear clothes or stand upright." Rebecca said, noticing Judy seemed to blush momentarily when she said animals didn't wear clothes, although it was hard to notice due to her grey fur.

"What a weird place you must come from." Nick stated condescendingly "Is it any chance the 'United States of America'?"

"New York more specifically, but yes." Rebecca said "How do you know?"

As a reply, Nick condescendingly waved the $10 bill in front of her.

"What species are you?" Judy asked.

"Um…" said Rebecca, unsure of what to say "A human, I suppose?"

"Never heard of them." Nick said bluntly. "Are you sure you aren't just a hideously deformed cow with dwarfism or something?"

"No, I am not." Rebecca seethed, glaring at Nick "Now let me out of this cell!"

"That sounds somewhat like a threat." Nick casually stated, looking at his claws, clearly not taking Rebecca seriously. "Prey or Predator?"

"Well, I suppose a predator?" she answered hesitantly.

"As if." Nick scoffed "You have no fur except for some matted strands on your head, you have no claws, fangs or anything else and you're barely taller than me!"

"In a world where you are the only evolved entity, it's pretty easy to be a predator!" Rebecca screamed at Nick, trying to upset him and see his cool smile faulter "In my world, people would go out on horseback and shoot you foxes for fun!"

Nick's eyes widened and for a moment his smile turned into a frown. He quickly regained his carefree attitude and smug smile after a moment, but Rebecca could see that she'd obviously got to him, and felt slightly guilty about it. Judy however looked horrified, eyes tearing up and ears droopy at the implications of Rebecca's outburst.

"Look, I'm sorry alright." Rebecca conceded, grimacing in guilt. "I've just been through a bit too much, and I'm really confused right now."

Judy simply nodded, seemingly accepting Rebecca's apology, wiping her eyes and giving a weak smile, while Nick stood there unresponsive for a moment. "Alright, I understand." he murmured after a moment, purposely dodging saying whether he accepted Rebecca's apology or not "But we'll have to talk about what happened to you and where you come from later."

"Does that mean I can I go and clean myself up now?" Rebecca asked, noticing just how much she reeked of old coffee and the amount of grime she had on her.

"Alright fine, but only with one of us there being there." Nick stated, watching Judy start to redden "Who would you prefer?"

"I suppose I will have to take you with me." Rebecca stated resignedly, pointing at the bunny "I wouldn't have that cheeky _fox_ there if you paid me all the money in the world."

* * *

Thanks for the support guys! I will be needing a new character soon for chapter 6: a forensic scientist. Please write a review with the **name, species and gender** of the **ZPD forensic scientist** you would like me to use. **(request for ZPD forensic scientist now over, please do not comment concerning this)** Next chapter will be coming out on Thursday or Friday. If you see any grammatical errors or other problems, don't hesitate to tell me in a review; constructive criticism is encouraged. Again, thanks for the support everyone. -Elements_King


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Judy sheepishly led Rebecca to the shower cubicle block, still unhappy with what Rebecca had said about 'her world'. Rebecca was annoyed that Judy had to be there, but in the same room? However, Rebecca just accepted it as she had little energy to disagree feeling tired. The rabbit simply turned away while the so-called human changed and got into the small shower, trying not to show just how embarrassed she was.

"So… you guys got anything good to eat here at least?" Rebecca pondered aloud after a few awkward moments pause, trying to break the ice "Pizza? Milkshakes? Burgers? Bacon?"

"What's bacon?" Judy replied hesitantly, rather confused.

Rebecca was about to answer when she realised the implications Judy would have, and how upset she'd be. "Um... You'd probably prefer that you don't know."

"Just tell me!" Judy insisted, always eager to dig out more information.

"Alright fine." Rebecca conceded, feeling like it would be better if she told her in person rather that have her look it up later. "It's a piece of pig meat which is normally fried."

"But how could you?" Judy screeched, tearing up again. "You uncivilised..."

"Judy please be quiet, let me explain!" Rebecca insisted loudly "In my world humans are the only evolved species, and thus it was OK for us to eat meat! I didn't know you guys are like this, I swear! Like, what does Nick eat?"

"Fish mainly..." Judy murmured quietly.

"It's like that!" Rebecca continued "It was OK because you weren't sentient, if you had been it would've never happened. Some people were vegetarian anyways!"

"But what about you guys just killing animals, such as foxes, like Nick, for fun?" Judy screeched, bewildered.

"Some few people did that not everyone, only some people, and it was like fishing!" she defended "Look, I'm sorry, I'm going to always be a vegetarian due to this experience. I would never dream of harming you guys, let alone eating or shooting you! Please, just forgive me."

Judy opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a voice from down the hall. "So how are you two doing?" Nick called.

"If you enter this room, I will seriously shave you bald!" Rebecca shouted, momentarily storming out of the shower to slam the door shut while Judy kept her eyes closed.

"If he wasn't my partner I probably would have fired him for misconduct by now." Judy muttered, embarrassed at her partner's behaviour.

"Oh, so that annoying fox is your partner!" Rebecca exclaimed, only too glad to have changed the subject "How do you deal with how annoying he is?"

"I suppose I just learnt to ignore his silly remarks." Judy replied, calming down having convinced herself that Rebecca was an alright animal "He's still a great guy deep down though."

"Well you two do seem to like each other despite the bickering," Rebecca observed "I must admit you two would make a pretty cute couple."

" _WHAT?_ " exclaimed a voice from outside.

"Nick!" Judy screamed, blushing with extreme annoyance "Stop eaves dropping and go away!"

"Just lock the door, please." Rebecca whined.

"Sure…" Judy said, still embarrassed and briskly locked the door after looking outside to see that Nick had quickly retreated from outside the door.

"Judy, the shampoo isn't in here." Rebecca mentioned sticking her hand out of the shower "Is it out there?"

"Yes, here you go." Judy replied, passing her the shampoo bottle.

After a few minutes of silence (both of them were too embarrassed, confused and annoyed with Nick to talk), Rebecca turned off the shower, and was handed a towel by Judy, who still had her eyes closed. After drying off, Rebecca noticed that something was wrong.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked Judy.

"Um…" Judy murmured quietly, her purple eyes fixed onto the floor "They're still getting washed but Nick gave you some of his clothes to wear, as he isn't that much smaller than you."

Rebecca looked at the green Hawaiian shirt and jeans in front of her and groaned.

"My day just keeps getting better and better…"

Rebecca changed her clothes in silence while Judy kept her eyes closed the whole time.

"Well, they sort of fit I suppose." Rebecca stated, plucking red fur out of the green shirt she was wearing "Still going to take time to get rid of his fur inside these clothes though."

Judy unlocked and opened the door, proceeding to walk out to lead Rebecca back to her cell, correctly assuming that she was already dressed. On the way back, they passed Nick, who wiggled his eyebrows in an extremely mocking and condescending way. While Judy blushed, Rebecca opened her mouth to make a point, but just realised the futility of talking to him, and just sighed softly. Arriving back at her cell Rebecca flopped back onto the small cramped bed, and lay down, but Nick, who had followed them, was having none of it. He gestured for Judy to leave, and she did so, knowing that Nick was going to try to interrogate Rebecca.

"You still haven't answered all of my questions." he stated grumpily, after seeing that Judy had left.

"What do you want?" Rebecca sneered "Don't you think I've gone through enough today?"

"Nope, and a little more shouldn't hurt." Nick stated smugly "I see my clothes fit you rather well, and I must say they seem to suit you."

"Yeah, but they're rather small and itchy." Rebecca replied, with venom "You have fleas, don't you?"

Ignoring this comment, Nick continued to question Rebecca.

"We never got your name." Nick pried "What is it?"

"Rebecca" she replied monotonously

"So, Becky," Nick began "what were…"

"Oh god, don't you dare start calling me that!" Rebecca interrupted angrily.

"Sorry _Becky_ ," Nick replied, purposely taking the micky now he knew Rebecca disliked being called Becky "but I didn't get to finish my sentence. What were you doing in the alleyway?"

And so, Rebecca spouted the turns of events that led her to be in the alleyway, including meeting the man in black robes and hoodie, the well-dressed cheetah, and the café cashier. She excluded the part of where she realised her $10 note would be useless and thus tried to steal the food, and said she was just in a hurry when she was leaving the store. She also explained her own world, who human's were, what history her world had and apologised about her rant about shooting foxes for the second time. Over the couple of hours it took for Rebecca to explain everything and answer all Nick's questions, Nick sat back and listened from outside the cell taking notes, even though it was clear that he did not believe the majority of her story.

"I think we are going to need a blood sample." Nick finally stated matter-of-factly.

"What for?" Rebecca cried "I already told you everything!"

"We need to check for psychoactive toxins," he replied "in case you were drugged."

"You don't believe me," Rebecca asked "do you?"

"Not one bit…" Nick said, opening the door to Rebecca's cell. He called to somebody down the hall. "Clawhauser, we need to get a blood sample down here!"

"Coming!" a voice called from down the hall

A chubby cheetah appeared from round the corner holding surgical gloves and a syringe. He entered the cell and put his paw out to receive Rebecca's arm. Sighing, Rebecca simply let the large cat stab her with the needle in the arm. She was normally afraid of needles, but today she simply didn't care due to how tired she was.

"Must say, you do look rather good in Nick's clothes." the cheetah commented, as he left the cell.

"We will get that blood sample analysed, but in the meantime try to get some rest." Nick said while locking the cell behind him "We may need to have another little chat later."

Watching Nick walk down the hall confidently, Rebecca could not help but feel cheated.

"When I said I wanted a second chance, this isn't quite what I meant."

* * *

Nobody replied to the request for a ZPD forensic scientist from last chapter, so I will be using my own one. Next chapter will be posted on Saturday or Sunday. Got an idea for another fanfiction, but that will have to wait till this one is complete, and that will take a while. Again, thanks for all the support! -Elements_King


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"So, what species is she?" Chief Bogo demanded.

"We still don't know," Judy replied stubbornly "but the results from the blood that Clawhauser took should be ready soon."

"How about ready now?" Nick obnoxiously cried in triumph, barging into Chief Bogo's office holding a stack of paper "Just got the results from Alexander, thankfully he worked a little more quickly due to the urgency of this one."

"Not quick enough." Chief Bogo stated coldly, clearly annoyed at the sluggish rate this case was moving at. "I'll have to talk to that meerkat later. What are the results?"

"Well, um..." Nick muttered, digging through the small pile of sheets that he was handed by the forensics department, clearly having no idea where the information they wanted was.

"Give it to me!" Chief Bogo boomed, snatching the papers from the fox after a moment waiting for Nick to find the relevant information. He put on his glasses carefully and began to read the important texts of the paper aloud. "The girl is clearly not any mammal species we have encountered before. Her anatomy is extremely different, but behaviorally she is similar to all evolved mammal species. We can also confirm that she does not originate from Zootopia, or anywhere nearby, as her blood has antibodies for viruses and bacteria that have not been encountered before by mammal kind, meaning she must have arrived from somewhere with vastly different conditions. It looks like some of what she told you may be true after all."

"Can we still convict her off attempted robbery or shoplifting?" Nick asked hopefully, rolling his eyes at Bogo's remark that Rebecca could have told them the truth.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed in disbelief, shocked by her partner's behavior "She has been through enough already, she doesn't come from Zootopia, she has been unconscious for a week, she is an unknown species, and you _still_ want to press charges?"

"We wouldn't be able to anyway." the chief said dismissively "She would be able to say that she didn't know it was a counterfeit, and that would be enough to give her a not-guilty sentence. The trial wouldn't even last an hour."

"So what do we do, let her go?" Nick asked, annoyed about the lack of evidence that could lead to Rebecca's conviction.

"Yes." Judy bluntly replied with strong verbal force "She has had enough, she needs to be allowed to go home. We have no reason not to trust her, and personally I think she's telling the truth. You just can't make up some of this stuff."

"Officer Hopps has the situation summed up." the chief Bogo continued wearily, backing up Judy. "Let her go home. Dismissed."

The two officers were almost out the door when Bogo asked them to stop. "Bring me a coffee you two could you?" he asked "And on second thought, a headache tablet as well."

"Yes sir." the two partners replied in unison, making their way to Rebecca's cell.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about such a short chapter, but I will promise, a big chapter is on it's way. I've had difficulty staying on schedule, so this was all I can publish today. However, I can give far more to you guys next Monday. Keep the reviews flowing, and if you see any sort of mistake, don't hesitate to review telling me as I will fix it as soon as possible. Thanks for all your support! -Elements_King


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Rebecca woke up to the rusty screeching of her cell being unlocked. She briskly sat up and saw Nick, the annoying fox, unlocking her cell, with Judy behind him.

"It's time to get up now." Judy said kindly "You can go home now."

Rebecca stretched her arms yawning, happy just to be allowed out of the small cramped cell. She was about to make a snide comment when she realized she _didn't_ have a home to go back to.

"But... but..." she stuttered, losing her cool.

"What's the problem now Becky?" Nick asked her, seeming slightly concerned, even while mocking her.

"I... I... I don't have a home to go to!" Rebecca starting to tear up, her face creased in sorrow "I don't know how to get home, and I don't think... I don't think there is a way for me to get home."

Judy walked over to the now sobbing teenager, and sat on the bed next to her trying to comfort her. "Don't worry about it. We'll look after you till we can get you home, _won't we_ Nick?"

"Whatever you want carrots..." Nick said sighing, trying to hide his emotions as much as possible, as Rebecca hugged Judy tightly.

"You guys... You guys are the best." Rebecca mumbled, still crying.

"Bit too... Bit too tight..." Judy squeaked, being crushed by Rebecca.

"Oh sorry." Rebecca said nervously, quickly releasing Judy from her boa-constrictor hug.

"Well you should be able to bunk..." Judy began before trailing off when seeing Nick "Nick! Are you... blushing?"

"No!" Nick argued defensively, blushing even more making it even more obvious. Knowing how clear it was to them that he was in fact blushing, he tried to hide his face under his arm. "Lets just get her to a safe house somewhere."

"Oh, is the fox jealous that I got Judy's hug?" Rebecca mocked Nick.

"No..." he mumbled, blushing even more, causing Judy to blush as well, while making it even clearer that the real answer was yes.

"Well, if you want a hug, get over here!" Rebecca exclaimed happily, pulling the fox over to her, practically forcing both Judy and Nick together.

There was a moment of awkward silence of where Nick and Judy didn't do anything except blush and look awkwardly around the room, which Rebecca found extraordinarily cute. Then at the same time they practically threw themselves at each other, hugging happily, momentarily forgetting that Rebecca was even there. After a few moments they left each other's embrace, both of them grinning wide smiles.

"Wow, both of you two enjoyed that hug a lot." Rebecca said "Perhaps even slightly _too_ much for just partners?"

"Stop teasing us!" Nick scolded, trying to stop himself from blushing even more "We need to find you somewhere to stay; enough of the emotional stuff. Carrots, could you please escort Becky somewhere until I get Benjamin to find suitable place for Becky to stay?"

"Sure!" Judy replied happily, bouncing off the bed to lead Rebecca to her workstation, as Nick also left the cell to walk down the corridor. "Oh and Nick you forgot something."

Wheeling around, Nick looked puzzled by Judy's behavior as she bounded up to him. Judy stopped right in front of Nick to jump up into the air, so that at the apex of the jump, her head was level with Nick's head. It was at this point where Judy gave Nick a short but sweet kiss, right on the end of his nose. Smiling smugly Judy then silently landed and walked back to Rebecca to continue leading her down the corridor. Just before turning the corner, Rebecca looked back to see Nick still frozen in place, his jaw gaping in shock, his face looking like it was burning due to the amount of blushing, causing Rebecca to laugh heartily.

* * *

Here is another chapter, because you guys deserve it! Again, if you spot any mistakes, have a request or a question make a review or PM and I will be sure to reply as soon as I can. Thanks for all of your support; it matters immensely to me. -Elements_King


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Benjamin, what are you doing?" Nick asked as he stoll strolled ed up to the front desk.

"Oh nothing," He said suspiciously, with a strange unintelligible smile on his face "Nothing at all."

"Right..." Nick said while rolling his eyes, unconvinced "We are going to need..."

"A safehouse so you can look after Rebecca?" Benjamin asked knowingly, holding out a file to Nick.

"How did you..." Nick blurted out, confused.

"I just know sometimes." Benjamin told Nick, shrugging his shoulders. "By the way, Chief Bogo wants to speak to you."

Instead of a reply, Nick simply seized the file from Benjamin, and began walking to chief Bogo's office. As he walked away he heard a quiet giggle eminate from the cheetah. Nick spun around to find Benjamin trying to make himself look busy while suppressing a laugh, clearly having been the mammal giggling. Nick thought about confronting Benjamin about it but decided that he should bring it up later rather than letting chief Bogo wait for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Judy was showing Rebecca her ZPD workstation. Rebecca thought that the ZPD workstations looked pretty similar to the ones in TV show NCIS: Los Angeles. Judy was studying at some evidence photos from the last week of where she and Nick had discovered a drug cartel's plan for a large drug shipment to an abandoned warehouse, and accordingly terminated the deal. However, even though they apprehended all of the cartel agents and the bags of drugs, the money was nowhere to be found. At the current price of catnip, there should have been at least $50,000 to pay for the drugs, yet not one of the cartel members knew where it was, or if they did, weren't telling them. Without the money, the ZPD wouldn't be able to charge the cartel members with the major offence or drug dealing, but only with possessing drugs, which had a maximum sentence of 3 years. It was quite the puzzle.

"It just really confuses me." Judy admitted unhappily "Even Nick couldn't find the money, and he knows all the tricks of how one could hide that much. Nobody in the ZPD can figure out where the money is, and it's been a week, so I felt I may as well give you a try at solving it."

"How large would $50,000 in the largest possible note be?" Rebecca inquired

"At least a large suitcase, and yet all we found in that warehouse was a couple of small rusty old lead pipes, and some lumber." she repied, her face scrunched in concentration "No hollow walls, no hidden trapdoors, no attic, _nothing._ "

"Have you considered that the money could be stored in the pipes?" she asked

"Yes, but if we sawed open the pipes and then attempted to present them as evidence, they would claim that we just tampered with the evidence ourselves, and the extra evidence would be next to useless."

"Couldn't you just saw open the pipes inside the courtroom to prove you haven't tampered with them?"

"But if the money isn't in the pipes, we would lose all credibility, and wouldn't be able to convict them for anything, not even drug possession." Judy explained, revealing the dilemma "If only there was a way we would figure out if the money is in the lead pipes without breaking or damaging them."

They both sat in silence for a moment thinking deeply about the problem, until Rebecca had an idea.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sorry American readers, or other readers who are not comfortable using the metric system. This upcoming segment may not make too much sense, but overall, it doesn't really matter. Thanks for your understanding, -Elements_King

* * *

"Can I look at one of the lead pipes?" she asked.

"Um..." Judy stalled, wondering if she should trust Rebecca. She then thought for a moment and saw no harm in letting Rebecca look at one of the pipes. "Sure."

"I will need a couple of other things too, a bucket, measuring cylinder, and mass scale." Rebecca noted thoughtfully.

"Sure!" Judy replied, knowing that Rebecca must be onto something if she needed specific equipment.

Rebecca waited, wondering if her idea would work. Judy was back in an instant, with all the equipment, and shoved it into Rebecca's arms. Judy proceeded to watch Rebecca glug the rest her cup of coffee and proceed to fill it with water right to the brim.

"Careful!" Judy anxiously squeaked. "It'll spill everywhere!"

"That's the point." Rebecca stated mysteriously, confusing Judy.

Judy, too puzzled to ask more questions, decided just to watch what was happening and let Rebecca work. Rebecca proceeded to place the almost bursting cup into the bucket, and dropped one of the small lead pipes into the water. She then let the water that escaped the cup run into the measuring cylinder, and jotted down the volume of water that ran off, which was 101.23cm^3. She then retrieved the lead pipe from her coffee cup, made it dry with her shirt and weighed it on the mass balance. She read aloud the mass which the mass balance gave her; 1.28kg. To Judy's amusement, Rebecca then picked up a calculator from Nick's desk, which Judy found funny due to how Rebecca had total disregard for Nick's stuff. Rebecca proceeded to type furiously of the calculator, dividing the mass of the pipe by the volume, giving her the pipe's density, 12.62g/cm^3.

"Judy, could you look up the density of Lead for me please?"

"Sure..." Judy replied, bringing out her phone, still not seeing where all this was going. "11.34g/cm^3"

"Strange..." Rebecca said with a grin "This pipe has a density of 12.62g/cm^3 which is slightly more dense than lead - some of it is made from a denser substance."

"So what?" Judy asked confused "What does that matter if it's slightly heavier?"

"Not heavier, more dense." Rebecca corrected, much to Judy's annoyance "And could you also look up the density of gold for me?" answering Judy's question.

"Oh!" Judy gasped, starting to realise what Rebecca was getting at. She quickly poogled (googled) the question on her phone. "19.30g/cm^3"

"Assuming that the pipe is made entirely from gold and lead, we can approximate the volume of each substance using algebra." Rebecca stated while scribbling on a post-it with one of Nick's pens. "That gives us 25.5% gold and 74.5% lead. Which means that..." she took a moment to think. "in theory, 326.4g is gold and 953.6g is lead. Since there are four bars, that would give us a total of 1.3056kg of gold. Judy could you kindly tell me the current street value of gold in $/kg?"

Judy happily obliged, finally understanding what was happening. "It's about $39,000 per kilogram."

"Meaning that if the metal that is making these pipes heavier is gold they should be worth..." Rebecca continued, doing calculations in her head.

" _$51,000!_ " they exclaimed in unison.

"The amount of money that the cartel would have paid for the drugs in the deal!" Judy shouted.

"If you break these pipes apart in front of the court, I'm sure you'll find your missing drug money, while proving that you haven't tampered with anything." Rebecca concluded smugly.

Judy sprinted at Rebecca and gave her a massive rugby-tackle style hug. "You absolute genius!" (please note in reality Judy said a more colourful word than what absolute and it starts with the first letter of Nick's species) "I've got to go directly to chief Bogo to tell him the news!" Judy said excitedly, snatching the sheet of workings that Rebecca had used as evidence for where the money was hidden. She was proceeding to sprint away, presumably to chief Bogo's office when she called behind her "Great job Rebecca!" fist-pumping the air as she ran. Rebecca just watched her go, and simply sat back in Nick's chair and laughed. She didn't remember any time she had ever had as much fun as at that moment.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm a bit late, so you deserve an extra long and exciting chapter. Just as a question, does anyone know the name of the instructor who trains Judy at the start of the film, and if not suggest a possible name for her? I want to use her later in the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Keep the reviews comin', I severely enjoy reading them! Thanks, -Elements_King


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"Chief, you wanted to see me?" the red fox asked, moving into Bogo's office.

"Yes I did." Bogo answered sternly "Close the door behind you, we need to talk."

Nick closed the door quietly, wondering what he could have done wrong. Is this about the drug cartel bust from about a week ago? Nick considered this, but the strange way chief Bogo was acting made him think otherwise.

"I have been told by the mayor that we need to look after Rebecca indefinitely because she is a one-of-a-kind mammal." Bogo recalled "Practically an endangered species."

"But indefinitely, doesn't that mean..." Nick began to asking

"Forever?" Bogo interrupted, finishing Nick's question for him "Yes, it does but I'll be working some things out. I'll be trying to see of there is somewhere she can go or what she can do but that is going to take a while. In the meantime I want you and Judy to protect and look after Rebecca while we sort out all the details."

"Is that everything?" Nick asked after a moment's silence.

"Not quite..." Bogo muttered, his expression clearly showing he would prefer to do anything else rather than have the conversation he was about to start. "We saw the... situation that just happened." he said accusingly

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, confused

"The um... event that happened when you were... releasing Rebecca from her cell." the chief stated awkwardly.

Nick turned a shade of bright pink "H-H-How?" he stuttered, embarrassed.

"Nick... we have CCTV all over the _entire_ headquarters." Bogo stated "How would we _not_ know?"

"Is... Is this going to be a problem?" Nick asked, avoiding eye contact with the towering bull in front of him.

"Personally, and unofficially, I support it." Bogo quietly revealed to Nick, leaning forward so that his voice could be heard "However, I would strongly recommend you 'limit yourself' while you are in the ZPD headquarters or on a case, as I don't want you two 'getting distracted' from doing your jobs. Understood?"

Nick nodded silently and proceeded by asking who knew that they were together.

"Only Benjamin and I saw the CCTV, and we deleted it for you, but I am fairly sure that everyone knows already. We've had our suspicions for ages and it's just way too obvious that you two should be together. It was only a matter of time. Tell Judy about this conversation too, when you get the chance." Bogo whispered "Any more questions?" he asked, glad to be ending a conversation he had felt awkward about.

Nick simply shook his head and started to walk toward the door when a speeding rabbit burst through it, knocking Nick over and almost scaring him and his chief out of their fur.

"Chief! Chief!" Judy called jumping up and down excitedly "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What, that a poor fox dies from a heart attack due to being so frightened by a speeding bunny his heart stops?" Nick asked sarcastically, recovering his breath from the fright.

Judy momentarily stopped bouncing to apologise and then continued to bounce up and down. "Sorry guys but no! We just figured out where the drug bust money was!"

"So where was it?" Bogo asked intrigued.

"It was stored as gold in the lead pipes we found at the crime scene!"

Nick smiled but then realised the problem. "But by breaking open the lead pipes, they can claim that the evidence was tampered with, and they'll get off scot-free!" he said groaning.

"But that's the clever bit!" Judy happily explained "Using some calculations to do with density and other things, we proved that the pipes contain enough gold to be worth at least $50,000 without opening them!" She shoved a page of calculations into Bogo's hand which he then proceeded to look over them closely after putting on his glasses.

"Yes, I do believe your right!" Bogo claimed with a rare smile "One less mystery to solve. Great job Hopps!"

"But I didn't solve it!" Judy told them "Rebecca was the one who had the idea that it could be in the pipes and was the one who came up with the method of proving the pipes contained gold without opening them!"

"So Rebecca solved it did she?" Bogo stated thoughtfully, stroking his chin "Interesting..." he trailed off, clearing having an idea.

"What is it?" Nick questioned, knowing that his chief was thinking of something.

"I think I know what we may do with Rebecca, but it will take a while to sort out all the paperwork. Go to the safehouse with Rebecca and I'll elaborate on this tomorrow, the day's almost over. For now, I have some calls to make and some strings to pull."

Judy and Nick both left, happy that there was one less unsolved mystery they needed to figure out, and walked down to see Rebecca to take her to the safehouse.

* * *

I thoroughly enjoyed making this chapter, and you may be able to figure out where this is going. Thanks for your kind reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter. See an error or have an idea? Don't hesitate to review! Again, thanks everyone! -Elements_King


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Judy fumbled with the keys that were supposed to let them into the 'safehouse'. Nick and Rebecca stood behind her impatiently. Finally, she managed to open the door, and they entered the small apartment.

"Pretty small I must say." Nick observed "Still bigger than your flat though, isn't it Carrots?"

"Says the fox who used to be a con and lived under a bridge." Judy replied with venom.

"So, you used to be a con?" Rebecca questioned in disbelief "I can't quite imagine you as a con, but it would explain your 'poker face' attitude."

"Guys..." Judy called from down the corridor "I know you two love chatting, but could you get down here and explain to me why there are only _two_ bedrooms?"

"What? Only two bedrooms? I ca-" he stopped, suddenly realising why the safehouse they had been assigned only had two bedrooms "Benjamin Clawhauser..." he muttered under his breath, audible to only himself and Rebecca "When I see you tomorrow you are one _dead_ cat."

The two bedrooms were side by side, and there was only one bed in each.

Rebecca grinned "Looks like _somebody_ has to sleep on the floor." she said, elbowing Nick in the side when she emphasised 'somebody'.

Nick glared at her, extremely annoyed. He then broke his gaze and sighed, looking down at the floor. "Becky, take the room on the left, Judy and I will take the one on the right." he uttered in defeat "Don't worry Judy, I'll take the floor."

They all went into their respective rooms and tried to settle down for the night. A few hours later, Judy still couldn't sleep, and heard Nick rustling on the floor. "Nick?" she whispered cautiously "You awake?"

"Yes, but why are you awake Carrots?" a groggy voice replied "Is that bed not comfortable?"

"Nah" she said "I just can't sleep. Come on, get up here and join me, sleeping on the floor must be awful."

"You sure?" Nick asked "You know y-"

"Just get up here." Judy interjected. Nick didn't need to be told again, and he happily hopped in beside Judy.

Judy began to edge closer and closer to Nick. Nick, having his night vision could see this, but did nothing to stop it. Judy was right next to him and was about to wrap her arms around of him in a hug, when she noticed something was different. "Nick!" she hissed, frightened "Are you... Are you even wearing any clothes?"

"Of course I am!" Nick indignantly replied "I just don't wear a shirt to bed, that's all."

"Oh." Judy muttered, relieved. She proceeded by wrapping her arms around of Nick. If Judy had Nick's night vision, she would have been able to see the massive blush that was enveloping his cheeks, but she knew anyway just due to all the heat that was coming off his face. "Your fur is so soft..." she commented.

"Says the rabbit who has a cotton ball as a tail and fur like cotton candy." Nick replied while wrapping his arms around her.

"You know that one time where I said in the police car I loved you?" she murmured quietly, feeling Nick's head nod as a response "Well, I meant it. I love you Nick."

"I love you too Judy." Nick replied immediately tightening his grip on her.

They both silently fell asleep in the security of each others arms, filled with joy and happiness at finally confessing thier feelings for one another.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one will be coming out soon. It's my first time trying any type of romance, but I just had to jump on the hype train. This ship sails itself after all. Credit to user zenith88 ( u/6141748/) for proof reading this to help me correct any errors in the chapter. Review if you spot any more errors or corrections that need to be made, and do enjoy the story! Your support means a lot to me! -Elements_King


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Judy yelled right into Rebecca's face. Rebecca was woken so suddenly, she hit her head on the wall when she recoiled away from Judy's yell.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Rebecca groaned, wincing, "What time is it?"

"5:40am" Judy said brightly, already in her gleaming ZPD uniform. "I let you lie in for an extra 10 mins; don't make me regret it!"

Rebecca spotted Nick passing her doorway, and called out to him. "Nick! Do you guys always wake up at 5:30?" she asked "And is Judy always this annoying about waking people up?"

"The answer two both of your questions is yes, but not to my liking." he answered, looking apologetically at Rebecca "Here's your clothes."

"Don't you wear anything else?" Rebecca persisted, looking at an identical green shirt and pair of jeans she had worn the previous day.

"Nope. And hurry up, we need to get to the ZPD as soon as possible. Chief Bogo wants to talk to you."

Rebecca proceeded to shower, while the two ZPD agents had a coffee. She found the towel was slightly too small, but she could deal with that, and she dried off and changed clothes. She had only just put on her shoes when Judy called to her saying that they needed to leave.

"What, no coffee for me?" she inquired, annoyed "Humans need coffee to function too."

"No time." Judy barked "Let's go."

"How about no?" Rebecca said mischievously, whipping out one of Judy's carrot pens from her pocket which she had picked up from Nick's desk the previous day. She proceeded to click the button on the side of the pen, proceeding to play the audio she had heard the previous night. The voices were quiet and slightly muffled, but understandable.

"I love you Nick." the pen crackled in Judy's voice, making Nick and Judy just look at eachother, blushing awkwardly "I love you too Judy. I lo-" it continued in Nick's voice until it was interrupted.

"Fine!" Nick yelled, his face engulfed in rosiness "We'll get you a coffee on the way there, on the condition you erase that _right now_." emphasizing 'right now' in a forceful, threatening tone.

"Guys, chill out." Rebecca said throwing the pen to Judy so that she could erase the message "I would never sell you two out. I found it rather cute actually. I won't tell anyone... as long as I get a coffee."

Judy erased the pen looking embarrassed, while Nick glared at Rebecca who had her arm's up in the air with open hands, showing she didn't have anything else that she could have recorded them on. When the pen was erased, they all left the apartment, and Nick locked up the flat while Judy and Rebecca hopped into the police car. Nick promptly got in afterwards and the car sped away towards the ZPD headquarters, stopping off at a small cafe quickly so that Rebecca could get her coffee. Even though Rebecca had been annoying, Nick still wanted to keep his word.

* * *

Some big chapters are coming up soon! Credit to zenith88 ( u/6141748/) for proof-reading this chapter and helping me correct it. Please review if you see any further mistakes or possible improvements, as well as ideas for the story. Enjoy! -Elements_King


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Rebecca please come in." the chief's voice boomed from inside the office. Rebecca slinked into the room, somewhat scared of the buffalo in front of her. Nick and Judy had told her about their boss, but they hadn't depicted just how huge the hulking chief would be. "Rebecca, stop freakin' out." Bogo snapped, seeing Rebecca's pale face.

"What's this all about?" Rebecca wondered aloud, feeling intimidated.

"Well, yesterday evening I did some research and it looks like you are going to be stuck with the ZPD." he revealed ominously "We have been assigned to look after you indefinitely, and yes that means forever. So, with the resources I have available I can offer you two choices. One, we keep you under house arrest, meaning you're basically locked in a somewhat luxurious cell. Or secondly, you can train to become a ZPD agent. From what I can tell, you could become a very valuable asset, and you solving the drug bust case yesterday reinforced this idea. However, you'd still need to live in a controlled area, but we'd pay you and you would have far more freedom."

"And these are the only two options?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yes." Bogo stated bluntly, giving no room for negotiation.

"This is feeling somewhat one-sided to me." Rebecca observed.

"I know." the chief clarified calmly "I just don't care."

"It's not really a choice then is it?" Rebecca rhetorically asked, grinning "It'll be pretty cool being a ZPD agent. Option number two please."

"Alright them." Bogo said, throwing a t-shirt at Rebecca, clearly having anticipated her response "Here's a trainee t-shirt."

"When do I start?" Rebecca asked grinning

"RIGHT NOW" uttered a voice from outside the door. Rebecca saw the door open to reveal a muscular-looking polar-bear with a t-shirt reading 'Instructor' in bold lettering. "Come on let's get started. I'm Sasha, and you may be happy to know I've trained the best of the best, including your friend Judy." She explained this while they were walking down towards the lobby. They left the building and she motioned to a white van. "Come on, get in."

Rebecca opened the sliding door of the van to see two male animals peering at her with intense curiosity. She hesitantly sat down to the left of the grey wolf who was sitting in the center seat, looking so confused Rebecca had a sudden urge to laugh. After a moment's silence, the white arctic fox who was seated on the far right awkwardly tried to start conversation.

"Hi." he blurted "Um... Not to be rude or anything, but what species _are_ you? I can't tell."

"Human." the instructor answered for Rebecca. "A one-of-a-kind species, from what I can tell."

"Cool!" the wolf to Rebecca's right said, perking up a bit "And your name is?"

"Rebecca, and your's?" she replied, starting to like the mammal beside her.

"Bozkurtlar." he provided "But everyone just calls me Boz or Boss for short."

"Mine's Naali!" the arctic fox interjected happily, stretching out a paw across Boz's lap. "Nice to meet you!"

Rebecca shook it, but this seemed to somewhat freak the fox out, and he quickly retracted his paw from her grasp.

"What?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing it's just that it's so weird." he explained vaguely "You know, you not having fur and all. It just felt... so strangely smooth."

"Ok, playtime's over." the instructor announced, pulling into a parking space outside a seemingly abandoned building "Time to get started."

* * *

Hey guys, Elements_King here! Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy them immensely. Credit to zenith88 for proof-reading this chapter. The names I chose for the grey wolf and arctic fox are quite literal. 'Bothkurtlar' means 'Grey Wolf' in Turkish while 'Naali' means 'Arctic Fox' in Finnish. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with any better names, please review if you see any more mistakes that need to be fixed or you have ideas for the series. Thanks, -Elements_King


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

"If you three want to become ZPD agents, you'll need a little training. Normally ZPD training would take months, but in your circumstances, we'll be doing it in 2 days." the instructor lectured the three rookies "Normally, you'd be spending months training, but given your..." she paused for a moment to think for a good way to end her sentence "...colourful backgrounds and circumstances, you already know everything you need except weapons and tactics. So we'll be getting straight into weapons and we'll do battle tactics tomorrow."

The towering polar bear pulled a curtain off a cupboard-looking structure to reveal a large gun cabinet. "These are all the weapons you will need to know how to use to be part of the ZPD." the instructor continued "We'll start off with non-lethal armaments, such as the standard issue tranquiliser and tazer. Each of you pick up one of these and take your places on the range."

They all took their place at the firing line, and waited to receive more instructions. "Take a dart, and load it tip-forwards into the firing mechanism. Then toggle the safety and pull the trigger." All three followed these instructions carefully and took a shot, and all their shots landed short of the target 15 meters away from them. "Make sure you aim upward, as gravity still applies to tranquiliser darts." the instructor said with a smirk. "I'll give you half two hours to practice." The instructor then walked away and left them to their own devices.

"What did the instructor mean when she talked about our 'colourful backgrounds'?" Rebecca wondered aloud.

"Don't know really, but I don't care at all." Naali replied coldly, having diffiuculty loading his tranquiliser.

Boz made a far more helpful answer. "I think I may know. Probably something to do with how I used to be drug-cartel member."

"Oh." Rebecca murmered, letting one of her darts fly downfield.

"Don't do that." Boz demanded, letting another dart fly "Stop silently judging me. I changed a long time ago."

"I wasn't judging I was..." Rebecca began to interject, but stopped realising how obvious it must have been. "Sorry. I'll try not to next time."

"It's O.K." Boz replied, glad to have this conversation behind him.

They trained in silence, focusing too much on improving their aim to talk. After the time was up, the instructor had them place the tranquilisers back into the gun cabinet, and retrieve all their fired dummy ammunition from downrange. After this was complete, the rookie agents sat down to listen to thier instructor. Overall, Rebecca was the worst shot with the tranquiliser, while Naali was the best, consistently hitting his target's centre.

"Now we're onto some lethal weapons." the instructor droned "It's unlikely that you'll ever need to use lethal force as guns are illegal in Zootopia, but on occasion, lethal force may be required. Due to the hazardous nature of these guns, we'll be doing this one at a time. Naali, get up here. You may choose any handgun in the gun rack to start, the rifles, shotguns and sub-machine-guns will be for later."

Naali walked over to the instructor calmly and chose a sleek black 9mm Glock pistol. The instructor proceeded to take 45 minutes to explain how to use it, and allowed him to try firing a couple of shots at a target 25 meters away. He he didn't hit a single shot with the first magazine, and the starting burst caused him to almost hit himself because of the recoil. Rebecca and Boz were forced by the instructor to sit and observe in silence. By the end of the practice Naali could hit a shot or two, but he would have to wait about 5 seconds to regain his aim from recoil after each burst.

"Not, bad for your first time." the instructor said encouragingly, gesturing for Naali to return to his seat, who didn't look happy about how things had turned out. "Boz, your turn." The process was similar, however, he chose a grey Smith&Wesson revolver. He seemed to understand how it worked instinctively, and was able to fire a couple of shots without difficulty. He tried out a couple of the other pistols, but clearly preferred the revolver due to how he seemed to prefer taking single accurate shots rather than firing bursts, and he occasionally managed to get to hit the bulls-eye. It seemed like he had used guns similar to this before. After his time was up, he walked back to his seat smugly, clearly pleased with himself.

"Rebecca, let's give it a shot." the instructor barked, expecting a similar performance to the other two trainees.

"I like the look of this one!" Rebecca stated smiling, looking at a red tinted Tec-9. The instructor looked at Rebecca intrigued, wondering why out of all the pistols in the cabinet, she would choose the most infamous. She then dismissed the thought with a shrug, assuming that Rebecca didn't know the gun's unpopular status, and proceeded to show Rebecca how to use the gun.

"Take the magazine and slot it into the..." The instructor never got to finish her tutoring. Rebecca grinned as she expertly loaded the gun, pulled the slide, turned off the safety, and proceeded to quickly empty the 24-round magazine in four brisk 6-round bursts, all but one bullet hitting the centre bulls-eye area of the target. She then pulled the slide to ensure the chamber was empty, and removed the magazine, returning the gun to the cabinet. She looked back at her two fellow canine rookies and saw their gaping mouths, causing her to smile wider. The instructor got over her moment of shock quickly.

"How about you show us what else you can do?" she asked with folded arms, impressed.

"Sure!" Rebecca replied gleefully, only to happy to demonstrate her skills. She reached for a iron-sights single-shot rifle and began to load it, until when she was interrupted by the instructor.

"Except this time," the instructor said with a flourish, pressing a red button on a remote control "let's see how you do with moving targets!"

Many targets of various mammals began to move from left to right unpredictably, to serve as a more difficult exercise. Rebecca grinned madly; she loved a challenge.

She began to rapidly fire the rifle one shot after another, quickly moving from one target to the next, shooting each precisely in the centre of the target's chest. She finished the magazine quickly but within a mere second or two, she had reloaded and was continuing to eliminate one target after the next. She was reaching for her third magazine when the instructor stopped her.

"I've seen enough." she spoke bluntly, shutting down the simulation "You've obviously done this before. Where did you learn to shoot?"

"I used to live in America before here." Rebecca answered happily

"America?" the polar bear asked in confusion.

Rebecca sighed, realising how she had forgotten that nobody in this place would know or believe anything about the world she had come from. "A country where guns were legal. I used to do plenty of shooting myself."

"Right..." the instructor noted, unconvinced. "All of you get up here now you know how to use these toys. Spend some time playing with them." she said sarcastically, pointing towards the range.

Hours later, the instructor finally felt they'd improved enough. "You'll find some food and dormitories down there. See you tomorrow for tactics training. Dismissed!"

* * *

Thanks for the support everyone and special thanks to Zenith88 for proof-reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy the extra-long chapter, the next one comes out tomorrow. Keep the reviews comin', I love to read them. -Elements_King


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Rebecca woke to the sound of crashing pots and pans and the sound of the instructor's yelling. She glanced over at her clock and groaned; it read 6:00am.

"Get up, training exercise starts in quarter of an hour!" the instructor screamed, smashing a saucepan with a metal rod to make a deafening clatter "Report to the range, and if you're late, expect some severe penalties!"

Rebecca got up to see Boz sitting at the end of his bed already dressed. "Mornin'" he remarked casually with a smirk, passing a stack of fabric to Rebecca. "Here's some new clothes for the training exercise."

Rebecca swung herself out of her bed, and looked at the green-brown camouflage t-shirt and trousers she had been given. She stood up and then looked at Boz expectantly. He finally figured it out.

"Oh, um..." he murmurered blushing lightly, feeling rather stupid due to how long it took for him to realize Rebecca was waiting for him to leave so that she could change clothes. "I'll just go then..."

After the Boz had left and shut the door behind him, Rebecca changed her clothes and proceeded to walk down the hall to the meeting point, knowing she wouldn't get there in time if she showered. She arrived to see that Naali was still to arrive. She chatted with Boz about what they were going to do until Naali ran down the hall, just in time. The instructor sighed.

"I was looking forward to watching one of you running laps." she stated, disappointed "Oh well, I suppose I'll get my chance. Here." the bear spoke, throwing a paper bag to all of them "Here's your breakfast. We'll eat on the way there."

"Where are we going now?" Naali asked, peering hopefully into the paper bag.

"Military training zone for SWAT." the instructor explained, already starting to walk to the van "Come on guys, hurry up!" she called back at them "We've got to get going, or we won't get there in time."

The journey to the training zone was uneventful. All the three trainees did was eat their rather small meal, while the instructor drove in silence. The area which they were driving through looked like a huge expanse with farmland and a small village in the distance. The polar bear slowed and stopped outside a abandoned-looking building, about the size of a school. Rebecca looked outside to see a police car with the ZPD insignia parked nearby.

"Today, you are testing your skills against real agents." the instructor revealed, leaving the car to walk toward a small shed, the others following "First, we have a hostage situation. There are four ZPD agents already inside that building, and a single hostage. Your objective is to extract the hostage or eliminate all four agents without harming the hostage. You must be wearing the armor provided; we are using real guns with simunition here, and if you aren't wearing it, it could be a real problem. If you are hit in a non-lethal area twice or a lethal area once, you are dead and must wait for the simulation to be over." the inspector opened the door dramatically. "Take anything you like, and make a plan. You have half an hour. Once you've completed this, you can be put into active duty, and we'll keep repeating it until you get it right. That's all the information I can tell you." she turned and left the three agents to gaze at the equipment they had been given. A map of the building showing both floors and all entry and exit points was posted to the back wall with other useful information surrounding it. There were three sets of armor, as well as a gun rack holding all the equipment they could possibly want; riot shields, pistols, shotguns, the whole lot. Under the left gun rack there was a bucket filled with simunition-loaded magazines for all of the guns they had access to.

"So how are we going to do this?" Boz asked "Eliminate or extract?"

"I think we should just try to get the hostage." Naali answered, already putting on "We're already outnumbered; we should take the easiest option."

"I agree." Rebecca reinforced, pointing to the map. "There are multiple entry and exit points, they can't cover all of them with just 4 guys."

The three agents decided that they should attempt to find the hostage by clearing each individual room together. Naali, who was worst at shooting, chose to take riot shield and Glock, mainly so he could block shots heading toward Rebecca and Boz, while giving some cover-fire. Rebecca took a single-shot rifle similar to the one she had used the previous day and a Five-Seven pistol as her arms of choice, while Boz snagged an automatic shotgun and his classic revolver. They decided to breach from the right door to the building; it had little cover for anyone defending it to use.

"Time to get going, I suppose." Naali muffled, the sound of his voice somewhat distorted due to the protective mask he was wearing.

* * *

Not too much to say about this chapter, only that Zenith88 was kind enough to proof-read it. I do hope you enjoy the chapter anyways. Keep the reviews coming, I am excited to read them. -Elements_King


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

They walked toward the complex, until Rebecca signaled for them to wait, having seen a figure move through a crack between two planks of wood which were part of an upstairs window barricade. "There's someone up there." she whispered "Give me a sec; maybe I can get a shot off on them." She raised her rifle and sure enough saw the figure again. She shot five times, making a sizable hole in the center of the barricade. The figure she had seen darted away from the window, seemingly unharmed. They were about to continue when the figure suddenly reappeared, and started to return fire. The three of them rushed to the side of the building, firing back the whole way. Miraculously, Naali had been able to block all the shots that would've hit them, while one of them tagged their attacker midway down the arm, causing the figure to retreat. A non-lethal hit, but still better than nothing.

They continued with their plan as before, even though the opponents now probably roughly knew their position. Naali expertly breached the door with a single kick, and they swarmed into the corridor to be met with silence. They breached into the small room on the left to be greeted by gunfire coming from behind a table. Rebecca retreated back into the corridor, while Boz dived to the cover of a desk in front of him. Naali took longer to react, but was saved by his riot shield. He then quickly began to advance, pressing his advantage while Boz made covering fire, preventing the figure from coming out into the open without being shot.

"Little help over here!" called a deep masculine voice. However the call was unanswered, and Naali managed to push up to the table, and eliminated the Fennec Fox hiding behind it with a wild burst of bullets. However, Naali's victory was short lived as he was hit by a hail of bullets from through the room's second door. He was forced backwards, clearly more than two bullets passing the shield to impact on him. He fell with a thud, as Boz called "Naali's down!" to Rebecca. Rebecca meanwhile had quietly walked through the other room, meeting nobody, and tried to get a shot on the enemy who had felled Naali. She reached the doorway just in time to see a large rhino armed with a heavy machine gun passing into the room where Boz was located. She shot the him thrice in the chest and he collapsed to the floor. Seeing that the rhino attacking him is down, Boz walked through to join Rebecca.

"Just a _tad_ of overkill?" he remarked, looking at the three splats of red paint on the rhino's chest.

"If you're going to complain every time I save you, I don't think I'll bother next time." Rebecca replied smiling "Come on, let's keep going."

They cleared the other two rooms, finding nobody there, and proceeded to start climbing the stairs when a grenade landed at Boz's feet. Instead of jumping away he calmly scooped it off the floor and briskly threw it in the general direction it had come. "Oi, watch what you're throwing!" a voice familiar to Rebecca yelled down at them, after the mock grenade exploded.

She smiled, knowing who it was and screamed "That's going to be the _least_ of your worries when I get up there, Nick!"

"Come and _get_ me then, if you think you're such a good shot!" Nick replied mockingly.

Rebecca was about to accept his challenge, starting to climb the stairs, when she felt Boz's paw on her shoulder, pulling her back. "Rebecca." he stated urgently "He's just baiting you in. Both of them are up there waiting for you to poke out your head. There's got to be another way."

Rebecca blushed with embarrassment, realizing her foolish mistake, and nodded. Boz took the floor plans out of his pocket, and started to pace the floor, murmuring quietly. They both knew the stairs were the only way up, but he had thought of a way to get them without even needing to move up there. He tried his best to find the spot directly under where somebody covering the stairs would likely be. He then raised his automatic shotgun and, making sure he was in the right spot, and did a 5,4,3,2,1 signal to Rebecca. He then fired through the ceiling continuously, hoping to get a lucky shot, but ultimately just creating enough chaos to move the defender's attention away from the stairs. Rebecca was about to run up the stairs, when a small figure, who must have hidden and waited, appeared behind Boz. She called out to him, but it was already too late. The small figure had already shot both Rebecca and Boz with a small sub-machine-gun, forcing them to the floor.

"Done!" the figure yelled out to her allies, in another voice Rebecca knew already.

"I knew you could do it Carrots!" Nick called back, sauntering down the stairs. "I'll admit you guys did pretty well for your first time, but then again you never had a chance to begin with." he said to Rebecca gloatingly.

"Aw, shut up." she replied angrily "I you're just lucky Judy shot me before I got to you!"

Naali wandered over to them, rubbing his arm. "Damn, these thing really hurt."

"You're telling me!" the small fox from earlier added "I'll admit though, this is pretty fun."

"And you!" Nick shouted irritated, finally noticing Boz "You almost shot me in the place a mammal should _never_ get shot with that cheap floor-bang trick"

"Um..." Boz murmured, knowing what Nick meant "Sorry."

"Alright, enough dilly dallying!" the instructor shouted. "Back to your positions everyone. We'll be repeating this exercise until they can get it right."

* * *

Thanks to Zenith88 for helping edit this chapter. Unluckily I will only be able to post a new chapter once every 2-3 days due to a lack of free time, sorry guys. Keep writing reviews, I look forward to seeing them. -Elements_King


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

"Ok, so we know that the hostage is going to be upstairs in this room." Rebecca concluded, pointing to the map "But there's only one way to get up there, and if we use the stairs, they'll just mow us down. How do we get up there?"

" _We_ don't." Boz said, unveiling a ladder from under one of the benches. "Remember, we only have to get the hostage to succeed. I'd suggest that you two both take a similar approach to last time, but I will be moving round here." he prodded at the room they suspected the hostage was in's only window "You guys just need to try to eliminate as many opponents as possible, surviving long enough to make the distraction to allow me to extract the hostage."

"What if they hear you?" Naali asked, with a skeptical look on his face

"With all the gunfire and chaos, they should have their hands full." Boz stated matter-of-factly

"I'll do it." Rebecca volunteered "On one condition; if you see the red fox, make sure to shoot him in the head before you leave, understood?"

"Sure thing!" he replied screwing a silencer onto his pistol, smirking at how much Rebecca wanted this fox shot.

Naali sighed "Alright fine, but if this doesn't work, I make the next one."

They continued by picking up new equipment; Naali kept all the same items, while Rebecca replaced the rifle with a riot shield and added a fully-automatic Glock with extended magazines and a grenade to her arsenal. Boz dropped everything but his pistol, and picked up a flash-bang and two extra rounds of ammunition. They left in silence, and headed toward where they had entered the previous attempt. Nobody showed his face at the window, and they paused for a moment when they reached the door. Boz continued round the back of the building, and after a moment, Naali breached the entrance for a second time. They caught the rhino off-guard, as he was facing the other entrance, assuming that they would try the other way in since they failed trying to breach this door the previous time. The rhino attempted to move into cover, but it was too late as a burst from both attackers threw him backwards. However the fennec-fox Finnic, was causing them considerable difficulty. He had constructed some sort of barricade with a minute gap for firing through, and was wildly firing through it, without even poking out his head to see what he was aiming at. By some sort of miracle, Finnic managed to shoot Naali directly in the face. He laughed deeply at how lucky he had been when he heard Naali's yelp of pain.

"I'll get him for you, don't worry." Rebecca stated coldly to her 'dead' comrade lying in the floor, her eyes brimming with steely determination. She proceeded to advance to the barricade firing short bursts as she went. Realizing she wouldn't be able to break in without getting shot, she reached for her grenade, firing her pistol occasionally to keep Finnic in cover. She then pulled the pin and waited for a moment before lightly dropping it through the gap in the barricade. It exploded mere moments after it fell, and she was sure that there was no way Finnic would have been able to doge it. Now she needed to create some chaos. She threw away her shield, and drew both of her fully-automatic pistols, and peeked up the stairs, already firing as she turned the corner. She caught a glimpse of both Nick and Judy up there, Judy standing closest to the stairs, brandishing a shotgun of sorts, while Nick sat behind a table, where a massive machine gun was resting. However, what was most important was that she had seen Boz standing behind Nick, edging quietly forward towards another chair where a large sandbag with the word 'HOSTAGE' spray-painted onto it was resting. She promptly withdrew from the corner, only registering a single non-lethal hit on her arm. Knowing all she had to do now was create enough noise and confusion to allow Boz to pick up the hostage and climb out the window, she sprinted over to the rhino where she found his fully-loaded machine gun. With difficulty, she raised it and braced herself. She then fired indiscriminately at the ceiling, screaming, making as much noise as possible. Shot's echoed all around, but with ten seconds her wild shots were answered by a shotgun blast from the stairs. She was thrown to the ground but she managed to catch a glimpse of Judy, clearly having been prepared for more floor-banging shenanigans. Now all Rebecca could do was wait and see if she and Naali had done enough to allow Boz to complete the mission.

* * *

Here is another chapter early! I just love writing for you guys, I enjoy seeing your comments. Zenith88 proof read this chapter, but please review and tell me if you spot any further mistakes or if you have a suggestion. Next chapter comes out on Thursday, hope you guys are looking forward to it. -Elements_King


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Boz moved himself below the window which he needed to enter, and he proceeded to start to position the ladder. He flinched at the sound of gunfire, but he pulled himself together understanding it was just Naali and Rebecca breaching the 1st entrance. He started to climb, wincing every the ladder squeaked as he placed a foot on each rung. He was almost at the window when he heard a booming laugh. _One of them must have gone down already!_ he thought anxiously _I'd better hurry up._ He promptly reached the window, and found that the barricade was detachable. He heard a large booming sound, and grasped the opportunity, briskly setting the barricade down on the floor inside the complex, and expertly swung himself inside. He immediately took in the scene; Nick was sat in front of him behind a table with a machine-gun on it, aiming towards the stairs. Judy stood further away, grasping a shotgun, aiming carefully at the corner out from behind a wall. To Nick's right, a sandbag with 'HOSTAGE' spray-painted in red bold letters was perched on another chair. _Neither of them have seen me!_ he thought in relief, drawing his pistol. He then quietly began to edge toward's the sandbag, his pistol raised directly at Nick's head. Suddenly, one of Nick's ears swiveled towards him and Boz was about to shoot him when Rebecca peeked the corner of the stairs with impeccable timing. This drew away Nick's attention as he tried to shoot her, and it seemed that Boz was still in the clear. He froze for a moment until he was kicked into action by the deafening roar of a machine-gun from downstairs firing through the floor at random. He saw the rabbit dive back into cover and then, having realized how little a threat Rebecca's wild shots were, jump down the stairs. Boz understood this was the best opportunity and he took it with both hands. He fired a single precise shot into the back of Nick's head, causing him to yelp loudly. Picking up the sandbag quickly, he heard the shotgun blast that must have eliminated Rebecca. Knowing that the rabbit would be upstairs in moments investigate her partner's shout, Boz sprinted at the window and threw himself out of it, moving the sandbag under him so it could break his fall. Impacting the ground he groaned in pain, yet grinned in pure happiness at his plans success. _We did it!_ he thought, giddy from joy.

"Yes!" he screamed triumphantly "Finally!"

Rebecca and Naali emerged from the side of the building smiling radiantly. Rebecca ran to Boz to give him a hug, but her expression faltered halfway through, a concerned look flooding across her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently, rushing over to him "Are you hurt?"

Boz almost laughed at how flustered Rebecca was and raised a hand for her to take. "I'm amazing!"

"Yeah yeah..." Rebecca responded, rolling her eyes while she heaved the surprisingly heavy wolf to his feet. "Don't get too full of yourself yet."

"That's got to be cheating!" they heard Nick shout, poking his head out from the upstairs window.

"Nope!" Rebecca giggled "Totally legit'!"

"Nick, she's right." they heard Judy state unhappily from inside the window "They extracted the hostage, they win."

"Wait." Naali stalled, looking at Rebecca "You know those two?"

"Yeah, sort of." Rebecca replied, somewhat unwillingly "They were the two who caught me trying to steal my breakfast from a coffee shop."

"It's not what it sound's like!" she insisted urgently, looking at the two canines faces of scepticism staring at her "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

* * *

Thanks to Zenith88 for proof-reading this chapter. If you have any ideas of what I could write about, or see any mistakes that need to be corrected, don't hesitate to review. I hope you are enjoying the story, I'm loving writing it. -Elements_King


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

"Normally, we'd be making a rather big deal about three new ZPD agents." the instructor admitted, glancing at her rather small audience "But due to the circumstances, we won't be making such a fuss this time around." The polar bear handed each of them a hand-tailored uniform along with a separate box containing their shining ZPD badges. "So, I'm proud to give you these badges and the privilege to become ZPD agents." the fairly small crowd, comprised of only Nick, Judy, Finnic, the rhino, the chief of Precinct 2, and Chief Bogo clapped "Rebecca and Boz will be working in Precinct 1, while Naali will be undercover in Precinct 2. But don't worry; I'm sure you guys will keep in touch, and work together on a case or two." The instructor left the stage and the three agents simply banded together in a group hug.

"I told you that bunnies were emotional!" Nick stated smugly to Judy, looking at her eyes watering up. However, her response was not as he expected, as she threw her arms round him and gave him a hug round his chest. He was startled for a moment, having anticipated her trying to hit rather than hug him, but he was happy about the turn of events, so he simply embraced her, hugging tightly for a moment before releasing. Judy then wiped her eyes, and pulled herself together.

"Naali" the rhino interrupted, breaking the moment "I don't mean to rush things, but I've got an assignment for you that should be started immediately."

"Sure, give me a second." Naali replied with a weak smile. "I'll see you guys later!" he continued, starting to follow the rhino.

Boz and Rebecca watched him and the rhino climb into a black jeep and drive away, waving the entire time.

"Good job guys!" Bogo congratulated with another unusual smile. "Rebecca, since you currently don't have a place to go and our precinct has been tasked with looking after you, you'll be living in a empty room near reception. This should be rather convenient, as if you're needed, we know where to find you. You and Boz have tomorrow off, but since you need to deck out your room, here's $750." he handed a brown envelope containing money and keys to the room to a flabbergasted Rebecca.

"Lucky you!" Nick sarcastically exclaimed "You can get up later than the rest of us!"

"Thank you chief." Rebecca stated gratefully, ignoring Nick's comment "I'll get right on it!"

"And you Bozkuth... Bozkutha... Bozkuthar?" Bogo stuttered, frowning at his difficulty pronouncing Boz's full name.

"Just Boz is fine." Boz replied, relieving Bogo from his grammatical torment.

"So Boz, I understand that your current housing situation is somewhat... unsatisfactory." Bogo continued, coming back into normality "Here's some money to help you get more suitable living quarters." he passed another brown envelope to Boz, who turned even whiter when he looked inside it. "Just think of it as some early bonuses." Bogo stated, looking at their incredulous faces.

The two of them just nodded and turned around to see Nick and Judy almost killing themselves preventing themselves laughing. Boz and Rebecca simply rolled their eyes and laughed.

* * *

Thanks to Zenith88 for proof-reading this chapter, as well as suggesting the scene where Bogo has difficulty pronouncing Bozkurtlar's name. Leave a review if you want, I love reading them! -Elements_King


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

"So, what do we do now?" Rebecca wondered aloud, her fingers flipping the money given to her by chief Bogo.

"Oh come on, it's obvious." Boz replied with gusto "Go shopping of course. You've been wearing the same clothing for like 2 days, and I'll admit, you are starting to smell a bit."

"No I do not!" Rebecca protested, watching Boz raise his eyebrows. "Alright fine." she conceded.

"Nick and I are coming too!" Judy butted in, having heard their conversation "A shopping trip should be fun, and Nick needs some casual clothes other than a green Hawaiian shirt and jeans."

"But that's my style..." Nick trailed off.

"No arguing, your going, and that's final." Judy stated sternly to her partner.

Smiling at how adorably Judy was forcing Nick to come, Rebecca started to make a list of the essentials she needed to buy. She had completed the list within minutes, having Boz, Nick or Judy chine in whenever she overlooked something.

"Ok, ready to go!" Rebecca announced after a moment of looking over her list "Boz, where do you recommend?"

"There's a large shopping complex not far from here." he revealed "We should be able to walk there."

The four ZPD assets walked quickly to the shopping center, keen to start shopping, and in Nick's case, keen to get it over with. They entered through the large entrance and Boz pointed out a shop named Zenith's Clothing Emporium.

"We should start over there, they make the best clothing in my opinion."

The four agents went around the shop in two pairs, Rebecca following Judy, and Boz with Nick. Judy led Rebecca to the front desk, as being a one-of-a-kind species would mean she'd probably need custom-made clothes. Judy explained the situation to the young female cougar tailor, who looked a little surprised, but got to work making measurements of Rebecca's dimensions quickly while Judy tried on some dresses from the small rabbit section of the store. She wanted to get a dress to surprise him with for their first date that they'd arranged while Rebecca was training.

"And what sort of clothing would you like?" the tailor asked kindly.

"3 plain white short-sleeve shirts, 2 pairs of blue jeans, a pink hoodie, 2 belts, a green checkered shirt, 1 pair of green camouflage jeans, and a couple of pairs of socks and nickers" Rebecca replied, reading directly off her shopping list.

"Do you want to choose the fabric yourself?" the tailor asked.

"Yes please!" Rebecca answered "That sounds like a great idea!"

Rebecca chose mainly cotton fabrics for her clothing, but having her shirts made of nylon.

"Ok, got it." the cougar murmured, scribbling Rebecca's choices into a small notebook. "We'll have the clothing ready in about two hours. That'll be $78.99."

Rebecca happily forked over a $100 note, happy about the price of the clothing she had bought. She turned abound to find Judy wearing a pink dress with silver lining. For a moment Rebecca thought she'd have a heart attack due to how dazzling Judy looked, the dress matching perfectly with her sparkling purple eyes.

"How does it look?" Judy asked innocently, entirely oblivious to how good she looked.

"We are buying that right now." Rebecca exclaimed "We just have to."

"Really?" Judy asked shyly, blushing at the compliment.

"Yes!" Rebecca continued "Change back into your normal clothes quick, otherwise Nick may see! You look... I can't even think of any compliments that would do you justice of how good you look in that."

Judy blushed deeply, rushing into the changing room, emerging moments later in her old clothes, holding the dress in her arms. Rebecca paid for the dress on the spot and asked the cashier to wrap it, so that Nick wouldn't see it if he peeked into their shopping bags.

Rebecca and Judy walked out of the store to see both Nick and Boz waiting for them on a bench somewhat nearby. Boz was holding a shopping bag of clothing, while Nick was fiddling on his phone.

"You guys waited long?" Judy asked.

"Nope." Boz answered flatly, giving the impression that the exact opposite was true. "Ok, next stop is the appliance warehouse just down here." Boz continued, perking up while leading the other three there.

This time Boz and Rebecca went together, while Nick and Judy wandered around themselves. Rebecca picked out the appliances on her list, taking one of each on her list. When they were done, she looked over her list to check and make sure that she had bought everything. She got a microwave, fridge, freezer, washing machine, tumble dryer and a dishwasher. She paid for the appliances, totaling around $260, and gave the cashier the address to which the appliances should be delivered and installed.

"But is the address of the Precinct 1 ZPD headquarters." the cashier stuttered.

"So?" Boz asked, not seeing why this would deter the cashier at all.

"Alright" the cashier conceded "It'll be delivered and installed by this afternoon."

Boz and Rebecca left the shop and saw Judy and Nick outside chatting, leaving on the shop's wall.

"And finally to the furniture store." Boz said, cutting into Judy and Nick's conversation.

At the furniture store, they went as a group, pointing out all the things that they thought Rebecca would want. However Rebecca kept the visit short by buying only the furniture she felt nessercary, such as a bed, desk, wardrobe and a small tabletop. She paid the cashier, told them where she wanted it delivered, receiving a response similar to the cashier of the previous store, and left the shopping center, picking up her new clothing from Zenith's Clothing Emporium on the way out. It was already pretty late, so she departed from her friends and walked back to the station, to see the only animal there being Benjamin, passed out on his desk.

"Benjamin." she said softly, slowing shaking him awake "If you're going to sleep, you may as well sleep at home."

"Alright." Benjamin replied groggily, heaving himself off his desk, peeking half a donut off his face. "See you tomorrow Rebecca!"

Rebecca smiled at him while he left, and she let herself into her small room to find her appliances and furniture somewhat hap-hazardously spread throughout the room. She collapsed onto her new bed, promising herself that she'd sort it out tomorrow, passing out with a couple of moments.

* * *

Thanks to Zenith88 for giving me the idea for this chapter and for proof-reading it. -Elements_King


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Rebecca woke up to see Boz in his new white shirt and black jeans and jacket towering over her grinning. She bolted back, more than slightly freaked out.

"Could you _stop_ doing that?" Rebecca exclaimed, annoyed "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I didn't tell you about me being able to pick locks, did I?" he stated smugly "Oh, and we forgot to buy you an alarm clock. You said you'd want my help moving some of this stuff, so I came at the time you said, 8:00am, to find a locked door and no response from anyone inside. I'm just checking you're alright."

"So what time is it?" Rebecca asked, having mostly forgiven Boz by now.

"8:27am" Boz replied, looking at his watch.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, could you give me a moment to shower and get dressed?"

"Sure, I'll start moving stuff into its proper places I suppose." Boz muttered, having wanted to talk longer.

Rebecca quickly showered, using her newly acquired deodorant, and changed into a white shirt with jeans from the previous day, pulling on her new pink hoodie. She stepped out of her room to see everything already in place, clean and working properly.

"How did you do all of this so quick?" Rebecca wondered aloud, staring into the grey wolf's ocean blue eyes "You must've been here for ages to have done all of this, you probably got here at about 6:00am to have got this done by now."

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I may as well put the time to good use." Boz stated casually "Better than just lying in bed doing nothing."

"You know what, thanks." Rebecca murmured exasperated, pouring herself a coffee, "Just next time, don't break into my apartment."

"Sure parter!" he agreed, causing Rebecca to almost choke on her coffee.

"What do you mean by partner?" she asked, confused.

"You didn't get Bogos text?" Boz questioned, almost as surprised as she was.

"No, I don't even have a phone!' Rebecca answered defensively.

"Well, we'll be working as partners from now on." Boz revealed, grinning at Rebecca's state of total confusion. "Come on, since we've got no more work to do here, we may as well have some fun!"

Rebecca and Boz spent the remainder of the day touring Zootopia, Boz mainly being in control. He showed her the best places to eat, the main things to do in each district, where to go clubbing, and they also bought an alarm clock as well as a cellphone. Of course, Boz sneaked himself the phone's phone number while Rebecca wasn't looking, even though Rebecca would have willingly given it to him if he had simply asked for it. They ended the day eating out at a fancy cafe in Sahara Square, where Rebecca told Boz her story with all the details, including her shoplifting that cafe. Rebecca was happy that Boz seemed to believe the story entirely, while she was annoyed that Boz wouldn't openly talk about his own story. She'd managed to pry out the information that he was an only child who's parents died at a young age, where he was looked after by a gang and raised to work for them. But she couldn't get any more details out of him, which infuriated her, but she calmed down understanding she'd be able to get him to open up with time.

The next day, they were given the simple assignment to patrol the rainforest district, but they were O.K with it, as by the end of the day they had apprehended two armed robbers who had attempted to rob the exact same cafe Rebecca had shoplifted. Gradually, they were working bigger and bigger cases, and also defusing many tense situations, being SWAT and all. And Rebecca and Boz are deeply content with how their second chance had turned out.

* * *

Hey guys, Elements_King here. I've got three stories I can be writing which follow on from this, make a review or message me to tell me which one you want most! If you've got a different idea, just make a comment of message me, and I'll be happy to look at it.

1\. Nick, Judy, Rebecca and Boz apprehend a major German criminal on the run, and are awarded a visit to 'Furlin' (Berlin) to be thanked by German's government in person. (this story will be accurate, including real Berlin locations and events +Wilde Hopps, it also assumes that Zootopia is somewhere in America and exists in a world similar to ours) Note: I've already created the plot for this one, as I think I'll be able to write this the easiest.

2\. Nick and Judy's romance blossoms while Rebecca and Boz wonder if they should still just be friends.

3\. More story's of what cases Nick, Judy, Rebecca and Boz take on, including some SWAT scenes, badassery and general awesomeness.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! (note: all of these ideas will have a rating of T, nothing higher) Also credit to Zenith88 for proof reading this chapter. If you also want to proof read upcoming stories, just message me, and we'll work it out. Thank you guys for all your support and reviews,

-Elements_King


	21. Book 2: Visit to Furlin

**Elements_King's Mini Update**

After looking at everyone's comments, I have decided to create a mix of both options 1 and 2. The first chapter will be posted by this Wednesday, and the plot is already laid out (including a new unexpected character and plot twist!). I will update this page to have a link to the story when the 1st chapter has been published. Again, thanks for your support everyone! Also, if you could make suggestions on what I should call the story, that would be great.

 **I've decided to put book 2 in with this story, so it's easier for people to find and read. Book 2, "Visit to Furlin" starts next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 1 (Book 2)

**1**

"So what evidence do we have?" Nick asked, thoughtfully poking himself on the chin with a carrot pen, surveying the scene of the robbery in front of him.

"Unluckily, not much." Judy replied, with a slight frown. "How about we go over it again?"

"Sure." Nick agreed, and he commenced with stating the facts they knew "At 1:35am, a neighbour sees a masked animal jump out of this window" he stated, gesturing to the shattered window in front of him "to run down the street. Some officers on the night shift respond, and within a few minutes, they are here to find the window smashed to pieces. After venturing inside, they find the warm yet lifeless body of Mr. Stripe, a computer programming badger who lived alone."

"After attempting to revive him for a few moments, they look around the rest of the house, and find that everything's been trashed." Judy continued solemnly, staring at the white, badger-shaped outline pasted to the floor. "A classic robbery gone-bad."

"However, we know that isn't the case." Nick corrected "If this had been just a robbery, the thief should have taken far, far more. The badger's wallet, with over $200 in it, was just left on the kitchen side, untouched. They were looking for something specific, or only came here to kill Mr. Stripe."

"They probably didn't come to kill Mr. Stripe." Judy countered "There are no injuries on him other than a light burn halfway up his left arm, implying a taser was used. Not your normal murder weapon. Also, there are no signs of a struggle, so Mr. Stripe was probably taken by surprise, or he knew his assailant."

"I'm thinking the latter, carrots." Nick proceeded "Nobody saw the suspect enter the house, but if it was a robbery, they would've needed to be wearing the mask before entering, and he would've been spotted. Also, since the witness saw him jump out the window, after smashing it, it can't be his entry point, and there is no other entrance to the house that looks forced open."

It was at this moment when Judy's ZPD radio went off. She uncoupled it and gracefully threw it to Nick who then answered the call after putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hey guys!" the radio scratchily emitted in Benjamin's cheerful voice "I've got some info for you. Looking through Mr. Stripe's financial records, Rebecca found that he's been making regular deposits of more than $35,000 at the end of every month." Judy and Nick shared a look before Clawhauser continued after some audible rustling of paper "But that's not all. The programming he's been working on is the international criminal detection system. Also, he has many expensive assets, including a second home on the outskirts of Zootopia, which he really shouldn't have been able to afford on his salary."

"Is that all Clawhauser?" Nick asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Not quite. Boz found that the CCTV outside late Mr. Stipe's second home indicates that somebody's probably been living there."

"Fax us the address Clawhauser and send Rebecca and Boz over there, fully kitted out to meet us there as soon as possible." Judy ordered with authority "If somebody's been there, they're the prime suspect, and we need to apprehend them before they think it's best they disappeared."

"They're already on their way there." the radio coughed "See you guys later!"

* * *

Hey guys, this is the start of the continuation of 2nd Chance - Zootopia. I do hope you enjoy it, I will be trying to post 1 new chapter per day, but I may miss this goal occasionally. Please leave a comment, I would like to see how people enjoy the story. -Elements_King


	23. Chapter 2 (Book 2)

**2**

"We really should be waiting for them you know." Boz stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not having you just run off and get yourself killed."

"We'll be fine, lets go!" Rebecca answered dismissively, keen to storm the house. She and Boz had been of the force for only a month and a half, and all they had really been doing was helping provide information from the ZPD headquarters to other officers to help their investigations, not being needed to be dispatched to any major conflict. "They'll be ages, they always are!"

"Not always." Boz stated bluntly, watching Nick and Judy's car roll down the street toward's them with impeccable timing. "Just to get this straight, we're going in while you are just staying here as backup, understand?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, I know the procedure." Judy chided, waving her finger "Just go already."

Rebecca and Boz looked at each other and shrugged before walking up the steps to the semi-overgrown house. Boz had his favourite classic revolver in one hand with a riot shield in the other, while Rebecca held a modified rifle which had a under-barrel tranquilliser. Both of them were wearing the latest in military-grade lightweight armour, designed to be both manoeuvrable and protective.

"POLICE" Boz hollered loudly while simultaneously knocking the front door to the ground. For a moment there was no response, but after the grey wolf ventured a step or two into the house, gunfire erupted towards them, forcing them to retreat back outside where they had plenty of cover. Rebecca took a moment to mime putting a telephone to her ear to Nick and Judy, who had worry stricken faces. Nick didn't seem to understand, but Judy got the message and snatched the radio off him to call for backup. Seeing this Rebecca turned her attention back to the house, where Boz signalled for them to re-enter the house. They quickly moved through the house, clearing room after room, their original attacker having fled deeper into the building. On the second floor they seemed to catch an animal by surprise. They found a small white female rabbit on the landing holding a pistol and shutting the door to a room before freezing after seeing the two of them.

"Drop the gun." Rebecca ordered authoritatively "We're not..."

It was at this moment when the rabbit quickly raised her pistol, but Boz was quicker. He shot the unlucky rabbit in the leg, causing her to drop the gun and scream in pain, clutching her thigh. Rebecca quickly walked over and picked up the dropped gun from the floor and proceeded to carelessly chuck it through the window.

"Sorry." Rebecca murmured, looking down at the rabbit who was now writhing in agony. "We're gonna' need an ambulance." she stated, pressing a button on her radio to ensue Nick opened Judy got her message. Rebecca then backed up Boz who had glanced at the rabbit apologetically, before continuing into the room into the room the rabbit had closed the door to. He had cleared the room, and was entering the adjacent room when a figure popped up from behind the bed with a machine-gun. The boar only managed to fire a couple of bullets before he slumped back into the wall behind him, tranquillised. Both Rebecca and Boz had responded in shooting, and while Rebecca's tranquilliser shot hit the boar squarely in the chest, Boz's few shots with his revolver were far from the target having been spooked. The two of them then cleared the rest of the building, where they found nobody else. Returning back to Nick and Judy, Rebecca carried the squirming white rabbit while Boz, being the stronger of the two of them, carried the large sedated boar. They returned to Nick and Judy to see the two of them with relief flooding over their faces. Then Judy's mouth gaped open, and she ran to Rebecca tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Judy sobbed.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rebecca answered hesitantly, realising something was aloof.

"Not you!" Judy cried indignantly "Her!"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca inquired, puzzled.

"She's my sister!" (CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHAH)


	24. Chapter 3 (Book 2)

**3**

Judy and Rebecca escorted the now unconscious white bunny that was supposedly Judy's sister to the hospital in the ambulance that had arrived on the scene. Nick would've gone with Judy had the ambulance not already been full.

"Crikey mate, are you alright?" Nick stated after the ambulance had left, glancing at Boz's shoulder.

"I'm fine, what makes you think otherwise?" Boz quipped defensively before looking at his blood stained shoulder which Nick was staring at. "Oh."

He dropped the poor boar to the ground, not giving a damn about the animal's well being, and ripped off his armour and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a gaping hole. "No need to worry, it's got an exit wound." he continued, having surveyed his arm with his other hand, feeling all around his shoulder. "It also doesn't seem to have damaged or contacted with any bones, just pass me the bandage from the car could you?"

After being to fetch the gauze and linen from the vehicle, Boz somewhat-professionally applied it to his arm with Nick's help, and it seemed to stop bleeding in a matter of moments.

"That'll be fine." somehow casually shrugging off the fact that he'd been shot. Boz then briskly scooped the boar back off the ground to handcuff him and pass him over to officers Delgato and Fangmire who had also arrived on the scene. The two officers looked at him with raised eyebrows, but seemingly decided that it was best if they just made sure they got this boar back to headquarters, as they left without a word.

"Lets check the house." Boz casually stated with a grin.

"Yeah, sure." Nick replied, still not believing that Boz had just been shot yet was acting like he had only been stung by a bee. "As long as you'll be alright."

"For goodness sake Nick." Boz answered wincing, clearly not enjoying being fretted over. "I'll be fine, trust me, I know."

"What are you, some sort of doctor?" Nick asked jokingly walking toward the house, almost back to his usual self.

"Used to be." Boz responded vaguely. Nick had been trying to pry more of Boz's past out of him recently, but he was extremely reluctant to allow knowledge of his life prior to joining the ZPD to be known by anyone. Nick really liked him, and he secretly looked up to how he managed to keep his past such a deep, obscure, hidden mystery. "I spotted these, and if it's what I think it is, we'll have plenty of evidence."

He pulled out four large black sports bags, and allowed Nick the honour of opening them. They both gasped at what they found inside of the bags, and while they had been expecting money, they weren't expecting the form in which this money had been stored.

"Damn." Nick murmured, holding up one of the large 999.9 gold bullion bars, admiring his shining reflection on the bar's metallic surface "How much do you think all this is worth?"

"Well assuming that each bag holds 250 bars and that each bar is 10 kilograms..." Boz trailed off, getting out his phone to make a quick calculation "Just short of half a billion dollars."

"Let's call Bogo so he can escort all this back to headquarters, there's no way we're going to be able to carry all of this ourselves." Nick stated, still dumbstruck by attractive golden glimmer of the gold bars. Boz simply nodded and passed Nick his phone. "Hey Chief, we're going to need a heavily armoured escort to move the evidence from Mr. Stripe's second house... How does more than a quarter of a billion dollars sound like a reason?... I thought so, see you soon." Nick signed off with a smirk, throwing the phone back to Boz, who gingerly caught it with his bad arm, causing him to wince at the sharp pain.

"I thought I told you I'd prefer if you wouldn't throw my phone." Boz stated calmly, with a venomous undertone, glaring at Nick.

"Sorry." Nick answered sheepishly.

* * *

Hey guys, just thought I'd give you an update. I'm only going to be posting around twice a week as I'm trying to up the length and quality of the new chapters as well as the old ones. I'm going to make another couple of chapters for Rebecca's basic training, as really only like three is a massive wasted opportunity. Hope you enjoy the new chapters. Credit to Zenith88 for proof-reading this chapter. -Elements King


	25. Chapter 4 (Book 2)

**4**

"Is she going to be OK?" Judy asked worriedly for the umpteenth time.

"She'll be fine, pull yourself together!" Rebecca replied annoyed with how hysterical Judy had become after they had arrived at the hospital. "Now you've got to explain; who is she?"

"She's my sister, I told you!" Judy answered agitated.

"I mean more specific than that." Rebecca clarified solemnly.

"Oh." Judy murmured, starting to feel a little bit like a fool. "Well she's named Elisia, and she's one of my sisters, she was in the same litter as me."

"No offence, but she doesn't look very much like you." Rebecca informed Judy. "I wouldn't have thought you guys are related."

"I don't really know why she's like that, but my mum thinks that she gets her white fur from her grandfather, who also had white fur." Judy explained as best she could "She was one of the smallest of us and... I need to call mum and dad!"

Judy had already got out her phone when Rebecca stopped her. "You sure that's a good idea? What if they ask who shot her? What if they ask why she's been arrested?"

"Which of you did shoot her?" Judy asked accusingly, glaring at Rebecca.

"Boz shot her." Rebecca whispered, unwilling to sell her partner out.

"When I get my paws on that poor excuse of a wolf I'll..." Judy started furiously.

"Don't you even think about it." Rebecca interjected forcefully "Your sister tried to shoot us. If Boz hadn't shot her, I'd probably be dead right now."

Stunned, Judy simply sat back in the chair, and hung her head down so that she was looking at her feet. "I can't believe it..." Judy choked, holding back tears.

Feeling immensely guilty about how cruelly she'd acted, Rebecca pulled Judy toward her and hugged tightly, while consoling Judy in every way she knew how. Eventually after what seemed like hours of sobbing, an old female antelope doctor walked into the room.

"Your sister's condition is now stable and you can see her now." the doctor kindly stated, smiling. "She isn't awake quite yet though!" the doctor called from the room after the grey blur that had darted out of it. Rebecca calmly got up, sheepishly smiled at the gleaming doctor, and darted out after the rabbit which had just left. She entered Elisia's recovery room to see Elisia unconscious on the bed with one leg trapped in a cast and the other handcuffed to the hospital bed. Judy was sitting next to her, resting her head on Elisia's chest, looking happier that she now knew her sister would be alright. Rebecca left them like this for a while (about half an hour) until Elisia started to stir.

"Uhh..." Elisia groaned. "Where am I?"

"A hospital." Judy answered softly, keeping her answers simple and easy to understand. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes... I remember what happened." Elisia moaned "A wolf shot me."

"Judy!" Rebecca loudly interrupted, motioning for Judy to come over to her. Judy came over and saw the text that Boz had sent her: 'Found 1/2 billion in gold bars in the house, Bogo's escorting it to the ZPD headquarters now. Is the bunny I shot alright?' Judy's eyes widened, but she stayed silent and simply walked back to her sister to continue her questioning.

"What were you doing in that house?" Judy demanded, annoyed now, while Rebecca busily texted a reply to Boz.

"I was looking after Mr. Horn." Elisia replied, frightened at how angry her sister was. She'd never seen Judy this angry in her life. "I told you I am a medical carer."

"Why did you try to shoot her?" Judy asked, pointing to the still-texting human behind her.

"When they broke through the door, it all just went so quickly." Elisia answered without hesitation "Mr. Horn told me that they were gang members here to kill us, and he gave me a pistol. He told me to hide upstairs and... and... I hid upstairs and then they came upstairs and saw me, I was scared out of my skin. Like what even is that thing?" Elisia wondered aloud, becoming extremely flustered.

"I'm a human." Rebecca stated bluntly, looking up. "And while I'm sorry I scared you, I don't quite think that's a justifiable excuse for trying to shoot someone."

"You guys freaked me out!" Elisia ferociously defended "I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Is there any chance you knew you were caring for a major international criminal?" Rebecca asked with a smirk, having received more information from another of Boz's texts.

"What?" the two sisters disbelievingly cried in unison.

"Yes, Mr. Horn is in fact a criminal who has been on the run from multiple nations for multiple counts of armed robbery, organised crime and homicide." Rebecca continued, her smile widening at Elisia's dumb face "Just a single question; did you ever meet a badger by the name of Mr. Stripe?"

"No, but Mr. Horn did often visit him as he was one of his few friends." she answered after a short pause "I brought him to his house but Mr. Horn insisted that he talked to his friend in private."

Rebecca glanced down to see another text, this time from Benjamin. It read: 'Tazer with Mr. Horn's DNA and hoof-marks on it has been found at the house. No indication that Judy's sister touched it or even knew he had it. She's probably in the clear.' This message caused Rebecca to smile, as it reinforced her initial idea that Elisia was innocent and that Benjamin knew that the white rabbit was Judy's sister already. Boy, did gossip move around the ZPD quickly.

"Alright, I think that's enough to convict her." Rebecca joked before adding "I'm just kidding!" after looking at Elisia's sorrowful face. "From what I can tell, you haven't really done anything wrong, other than, well, trying to shoot me. And while that's really uncool, I sort of forgive you for it. Judy, I'd recommend you call your parents now we know she'll be OK. I'm going to get me a coffee, back in a mo'."


	26. Chapter 5 (Book 2)

**5**

"I should offer my congratulations to you four for capturing the infamous German criminal Mr. Horn and recovering half a billion $ of stolen money." Bogo stated bluntly "But I won't, not just because I don't care, but also because the German chancellor wants to do that herself in person. So you guys are going to Furlin for a week."

Judy started to hop up and down on her chair excitedly beside her partner, as Nick hurriedly started to go through the details with chief Bogo, seemingly wanting to leave for a holiday as soon as possible. Boz and Rebecca just lent back in their chairs and shared a knowing smile letting Nick and Judy do the talking, both of them finding the way the situation was unfolding hilarious. However, Boz's brain started to go into hyperdrive, as he had been thinking about he felt about Rebecca for a while now, and he thought that perhaps this 'Holiday' would be a good time to tell her. Unluckily, his face betrayed his thoughts as a small, yet easily noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks. He tried to turn away before Rebecca noticed, but he was far to late, as she caught on almost instantly.

"Boz..." Rebecca asked in a low voice, loud enough for only the two of them to hear "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Boz protested, his cheeks becoming even more red.

"Boz, are you blushing for the reason I think you're blushing?" Rebecca whispered, barely audible, staring into the wolf's large sparkling ocean-blue eyes.

"No!" he objected meekly, his face as red as a tomato now and as warm as a radiator "Well, maybe?"

"Well, here." Rebecca replied hastily, quickly kissing the end of his nose before sitting back in her chair in her original position, smiling contently. Boz reacted far less subtly, his face feeling like it was burning, he rushed out of the room as quick as he could, causing Rebecca to chuckle heartily. She'd known about Boz's secret crush on her for a while as Benjamin knew basically everything about everyone at the ZPD, and since she _lived_ at the ZPD, there was no way Benjamin would be able to stop her from wheedling the information out from him. What's more was that she sort of found the grey wolf cute, especially how he would try and play the tough guy when really he was extremely emotional, on a level similar to Judy, maybe even more emotional than the plucky rabbit.

"What's all that about?" Bogo asked, staring at the door which Boz had darted out of which was still swinging on it's hinges. Rebecca simply shrugged as a response, and since Bogo felt that this was adequate, resumed his talking with Nick and Judy. A couple of minutes later, Boz re-entered the room, as cool as ever, quickly glancing unhappily at Rebecca as he sat down in his chair again.

"Why did you do that?" he seethed angrily, annoyed at having been made a fool of "Seriously, don't do that, especially not while we're in our boss's office, are you mad?"

"Aw, come on, are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?" Rebecca countered in a soft, mocking tone, smiling mischievously.

"Look, we'll talk about it later, now's not the time!" Boz sighed resignedly. He found it difficult to stay annoyed at Rebecca, no matter how annoying and unpredictable she was.

"Since all the details are in order, are we done?" Nick concluded hopefully "It looks like everything's sorted then, we should probably go and start getting ready."

"Wait!" Judy suddenly shouted incredulously "If we take Mr. Horn to Germany, there's no way for us to convict him of Mr. Stripe's murder!"

"Carrots, goat-features has over seven lifetime sentences, and I think that one is enough." Nick condescendingly explained "And since Mr. Stripe has no next of kin, nobody's going to mind if the killer is never officially recognized."

"Nick is half-right, as usual." Bogo stated, internally laughing at Nick's cheesed-off look "Proving Mr. Horn guilty would be of no consequence to him, but we'll still have our backup officers determine whether anyone but Mr. Horn is involved."

"Alright..." Judy replied, caving in softly, understanding what they meant but not wanting to agree.

"OK, lets go!" Nick quickly announced cheerfully in an attempt to make Judy feel better, almost dragging her towards the door.

"Wait!" Bogo bellowed, throwing a bundle of brown parcels to Nick. "Here's something for the trip."

Nick spun around in time to gracefully catch the parcels and gently toss one to Rebecca, Boz and Judy, keeping one for himself. All five of the mammals in the room knew what their chief put in envelopes like these; cash. The two SWAT agents opened their mouths to protest, but Bogo held up his hand.

"Look, I know you don't like being given money, and I personally don't particularly enjoy giving it out, as I'd prefer to keep it to myself." he explained, chuckling at his own joke. "But you guys are firstly in a country that doesn't use dollars, and I personally dislike the exchange rate of dollars to euros right now. Secondly, you're representing all of Zootopia, I'm not going to risk having a problem due to money issues, and it's vital you give a good impression! Thirdly, thanks to the four of you apprehending Mr. Horn and his stolen money, I have a little of the money where we don't know where it originally came from, and if anyone deserves it, it's you."

The four agents beamed at their chief, enjoying Bogo's rare smile, praise and practically non-existent sense of humour. After a moment of smiling at the four of them, Bogo returned to his normal self.

"Now get outta' here!" he yelled "I've still got paperwork to do!"

All of the mammals except for the Buffalo quickly filed out of the room, stuffing the brown envelopes into their pockets, grinning wildly. After they left, Bogo shut the door behind them, sat back on his chair and got out his phone to use the new gazelle app, all the while thinking about what he'd do with all the extra ZPD funding he'd soon get due to the days successes.

* * *

 **A poll on what new characters should be introduced is happening _RIGHT NOW_ , If you want to have your say heard, _head to my profile!_** It closes in 2 weeks! Thanks to Zenith88 for proof-reading this chapter. -Elements_King


	27. Chapter 6 (Book 2)

**6**

"Nick, do you want to sit at the isles or by the window?" Judy asked, climbing into the cabin of the luxurious private jet Bogo had insisted they should take.

"The isle." Nick hurriedly stated, pushing the handcuffed Mr. Horn in front of them inside one of the small private booths situated along the aeroplane, quickly locking the door behind him.

"This your first time flying Nick?" Judy asked, still standing in the isle, trying to start a more meaningful conversation. "It's my first time."

"I lived in a poor family for twelve years and then I became a con." he answered bluntly "How likely do you think I had the need or even remotely enough money for an airplane ride?"

"Alright, alright, keep your fur on." Judy tutted, making out she was sitting next to Nick. "Aren't you excited?"

When Judy tried to sit down, Nick gently stopped her. "I'm not going to be sitting next to you for a while, OK?"

"Why?" Judy asked, ears drooping behind her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Nick insisted, only making himself sound more untrustworthy "I'm fine I just... want to sit with Boz for most of the trip, it's nothing to do with you."

"Oh, alright." Judy conceded, looking heartbroken with large round, sorrowful saucers for eyes. "I go and be with Rebecca I suppose."

Nick let her leave the small plane cabin in a strop, his heartstrings pulling at him, begging him to call Judy back, tell her the truth. But he couldn't risk looking helpless, especially not in front of Judy.

Rebecca who had been talking to Boz inside of the opposite cabin was interrupted by Judy barging through the door, looking tearful.

"God, Judy, you look terrible." Rebecca commented sorrowfully, hating to see the normally excited, determined bunny so deflated. "Are you alright?"

"Nick, didn't want to be with me…" Judy trailed off, tears starting to well in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't." Boz interjected, getting out of his seat, offering it to Judy "I know that it's nothing to do with you at all."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, now angry at feeling left out of the loop.

"Look." Boz stated, his eyes darting from place to place, trying to think of a way to both make Judy feel better and not reveal Nick's secret. "It's nothing to do with you, Nick just wants me to be with him during the flight, alright?"

"You know what, fine!" Judy growled, bristling with fury at the idea she wasn't being told something important. "But you two are up to something!"

Not even trying to argue about it, Boz quickly left the room, leaving Rebecca and Judy alone and confused in the small cabin.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rebecca asked, staring out at the massive glimmering expanse of water far below the plane through the small cabin window a couple of hours into their 8-hour flight.

"Yeah it really is." Judy stated breathlessly, squashing herself next to Rebecca on her tip-toes to be able to see through the reinforced glass window, feeling almost untethered to the world below them. "What do you think Boz and Nick are doing?"

"Not really sure, probably the same as us?" Rebecca guessed cautiously.

"Well, let's find out!" Judy said determinedly, feeling like she should know what the two canines were hiding.

"But Nick doesn't want to see you now!" Rebecca pointed out nonchalantly "And yes, I know that it's really fishy and that something is blatantly wrong, but shouldn't you at least respect his privacy?"

"Yes, but you know what, I don't care." Judy stated with resolve. "And I'm going to figure out what those two are up to if it's the last thing I do."

Rebecca simply shrugged and followed Judy out the room. She didn't agree with Judy barging into what Nick obviously wanted to be a secret, but she knew that Judy would intrude with or without her, and she may as well be there. She'd become slightly bored anyway, so she figured a little action would help entertain her, especially when it would happen anyway due to Judy's massive tunnel-vision.

"It's locked!" Judy exclaimed, having pulled on the door quietly. "And the lights are off!"

"I guess that they're just sleeping?" Rebecca murmured, shrugging.

"Nope, not at 2pm, _especially_ not Nick." Judy countered, pulling a set of lock picks out her pocket. "Something's wrong."

"How do you have those?" Rebecca asked Judy, finding it contradictory that Judy would hold lock picks, which weren't allowed in the ZPD because of the possibility of misuse, being the honest reputable cop that she was.

"Let's just say Nick taught me a thing or two after we became partners." Judy answered inserting two metal rods into the lock, biting on her lip to concentrate. After a few seconds of fiddling or so, the door quietly clicked, unlocking, and Judy slid the door open, expecting some real shenanigans to be happening. Instead she discovered the two canines sitting next to each other in the total dark wearing headphones, the cabin window closed tight, the only source of light being a tablet placed between them playing 'Floatzen'. Boz turned his head towards them, looking surprised for a moment, and then a dark scowl flooded across his face. But what most alarming was Nick who was gripping the wolf tightly, shaking uncontrollably with his green eyes glassy like emeralds staring at the screen, totally oblivious to Judy and Rebecca's presence. Judy opened her mouth to say something, looking concerned, but was immediately silenced by another stern look from Boz.

" _Go away._ " He mouthed, still staring at the two intruders, his blue eyes practically blazing with anger.

Both of them stood frozen in shock for a moment before Rebecca quickly shut the door after coming to her senses, and briskly strode back to their cabin. For a couple of minutes Judy just stood outside, questioning what she should do, or if she should do anything at all. Eventually she decided it was best she left the two alone for a while as interrupting them again so soon would surely cause trouble, and she reluctantly shuffled back to the cabin where Rebecca was probably waiting for her.

* * *

Thanks to Zenith88 for proof-reading this chapter. I would like to say that I'm sorry about the # of chapters coming out each week has slowed significantly, but I have so much on my plate right now. D: Next one's comin' out next week Tuesday or Wednesday. See you till then! -Elements_King


	28. Chapter 7 (Book 2)

**7**

"Look we've got to do _something_!" Judy exclaimed to Rebecca. "I've _never_ seen Nick act like that before!"

It'd been another couple of hours into the flight and they'd been talking about the situation while occasionally checking on Mr. Horn who was down the alleyway. Rebecca didn't actually seem that bothered about it, while Judy was bouncing all around the place, barely containing herself.

"Look, its obvious Nick knew this was going to happen!" Rebecca argued, starting to get frustrated at Judy's persistence that she needed to do something. "He didn't want you to know what's happening, and it's probably for the best. Boz seems to be looking after him adequately and Nick will probably tell you what the problem is after we've landed."

"Nope, I've got to look after him!" Judy cried after a moment of consideration, darting out of the room. Rebecca dashed out to see Judy crouching at the door of Boz and Nick's cabin again, fiddling with her lock picks.

"Don't you dare!" Rebecca chided, wrestling the lock picks out of Judy's grasp. "For goodness sake, just leave him alone!"

"Are you in on this too?" Judy interrogated accusingly, hands on her hips.

"No!" Rebecca responded loudly "I just know that I doubt Nick will be thankful to have you intruding!"

"I've got to get out of here!" they heard Nick suddenly scream breathlessly, spooking the two of them.

"Nick, calm down." they heard Boz respond in a quiet soothing voice, clearly trying to calm the fox down, to no avail "Everything's going to be fine."

"NO!" Nick yelled again, breathing quickly, with loud scrabbling coming from inside the room.

This was the moment where Judy decided not to use lock picks and rather just smashed the door into pieces with two massive kicks in quick succession. The two of them barged into the room, Judy with her gun drawn, to see Nick falling to the ground limp after Boz removed a large needle from his neck. The window had countless deep scratch marks on it, like Nick had been trying to escape. Boz looked at Judy and sighed, dropped the syringe to the ground and held his hands up.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Judy screamed at the top of her lungs, outraged. "I'll give you five seconds to explain or I shoot you in the knees and arrest you!"

"Judy calm down, let me explain!" Boz pleaded, white as a ghost. "The needle's had morphine in it, I swear!"

"Judy, put the gun down for goodness sake." Rebecca told Judy, angry at the over-protective way she was acting. "Give him time to explain!"

Judy reluctantly lowered the pistol, resulting in a large exhale of breath from Boz.

"He's got severe acrophobia." Boz explained reluctantly. He felt that if Judy had to know, at least Nick should be the one to tell her.

"What now?" Judy asked scowling, clearly not understanding the meaning of the word, while Rebecca nodded, finally realising what must have happened.

"A fear of heights." Rebecca expanded helpfully.

" _Oh_." Judy uttered.

Boz took the moment of silence to quickly heave Nick off the floor and shove him onto one of the cabin's small beds, flinging a duvet over him.

"Since when did Nick have a fear of heights?" Judy asked Boz, sitting down on the bed on which her unconsinsious partner had been laid.

"Maybe since the two of you fell of a freakin' waterfall in the night-howler case!" Boz responded angrily. "He really didn't find it a positive experience, and neither would I!"

"Whoa, slow down." Rebecca interjected calmly. "How did you come to know about Nick's phobia anyway?"

"Remember that case Nick and I did about two weeks ago, the cooperate robbery investigation?" Boz rhetorically asked, knowing the two of them would surely remember something so recent. "You'll remember we got a tip off that Decima Technologies, that huge computing firm, had something to do with the theft of the files. Well, we went to investigate, and we were supposed to interview workers in a huge skyscraper which they worked in. Nick looked a bit unwell before we went in, but there was a huge glass elevator which we went up, and about three stories up Nick went crazy, and clutched onto me, begged me to stop the elevator. I did, and while we didn't need to get information from the Decima employees as we had other leads, there wasn't a chance Nick would be able to wheedle his way around telling me about why he freaked out so bad. Eventually he told me the full story, but he made me promise not to tell anyone else. Unluckily it seems I've been forced to go back on it."

"But why wouldn't he just tell us?" Judy wondered aloud "We'd understand, and probably help him."

"Judy, why would he do that?" Boz countered, fur bristling, finding it infuriating how Judy simply couldn't see the situation from Nick's perspective. "He is the least open person on the force, he likes to hide emotions, and he doesn't want to be seen as having weaknesses."

"Yes, that makes sense." Rebecca commented, eyes full with recognition. "If I was Nick, I'd probably do the same thing."

"Still…" Judy murmured, looking at Nick's long red face longingly "I wish he would've told me…"

"He'll probably explain when he wakes up, hopefully after we land." Boz stated nonchalantly "Judy, it's probably best if you stay here and look after Nick, while Rebecca and I go and sleep. It's about 4am Zootopian time."

"But certainly not together." Rebecca clarified, causing Boz to blush heavily at how thoughtlessly he had spoken "Sorry if that's what you wanted, but no, not today."

Judy followed his recommendation reluctantly, while Rebecca quickly led Boz to the other cabin, glad to be relieved from such an awkward conversation and to have the chance to rest before they arrived at Furlin. After Boz and Rebecca left the room, Judy peeked out her head out of the destroyed door frame to check that both of them had gone, and then sneaked into the small bed Nick was already in and held him tight, never wanting to let go.


	29. Chapter 8 (Book 2)

**8**

"Hey carrots…" Nick murmered, still heavilly sedated by the effects of the morphine Boz had administed to him. It'd be only about half an hour until they landed at the German airport.

"Nick, you should've told me." Judy sobbed into his orange fur "You should've trusted me, we could've helped you."

"I didn't want you to look at me like I couldn't handle myself." Nick explained, his words slow and slurred "Never let them see that they get to you."

"Nick, you've got to open up!" Judy cried in desperation "Everyone had weaknesses, but you've got to tell the people who care about you what they are, or we can't help you."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Nick whispered quietly. "But I told Boz, isn't that enough?"

"No!" Judy almost shouted in defiance "You should've told me, I care about you, you have to trust me to help you!"

"I'm sorry." Nick stated resignedly, gripping onto Judy's small body, pulling the sobbing rabbit close "I should've told you."

They both lay there, gripping tightly onto eachother, enjoying eachother's tight embrace.

"Wait a second…" Nick quickly stated, eyes widening, shattering the moment "Are we still in the air?"

"Yes we are." Judy confirmed "But you're staying right here, you're fine, just relax, go to sleep."

For a while Nick struggled urgently, but Judy held him tightly in her arms and he was forced to relax again within her crushing grip. For a while the two of them lost track of time, simply happy to be with one another. Nick wasn't so calm, but he had no way of doing anything, so he was forced to worriedly hold onto Judy, too scared and anxious to properly enjoy it.

* * *

"Guys, we're landing now!" Boz called from outside. He then appeared outside the door, and looked in to see Judy hurriedly scrambling out of the bed, while Nick was sitting up groggily.

"Um…" he stuttered anxiously, cheeks reddening "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no." Judy casually replied, not quite understanding Boz's question.

"It's fine, Judy was just helping me out." Nick mumbled, momentarily blushing a little at the idea of what Boz had initailly thought they were doing.

"Are you OK?" Boz asked Nick sincerely, looking worried. "You don't look too good."

"I'll be fine once this damned plane lands." Nick replied abruptly, out of character, moving sluggishly over to one of the seats with seatbelts in the cabin designed for takeoff and landing.

"Well buckle in, we're landing in about five minutes." Boz explained. With immaculate timing the symbol for 'Put on your Seatbelts' lit up, seemingly to reinforce his point.

As a response the two of them buckled into the seats, and got gave Boz a thumbs up. Boz quickly paced back down the corridoor, presumably to go to his own cabin to prepare for landing. Nick sighed, still not feeling great about being over 10,000 meters high above the ground. He was then taken aback as Judy latched back onto him tightly.

"Ow…" Nick playfully exclaimed "Can you stop pulling my fur?"

"No." Judy stated smiling, glad for Nick to be slowly returning to his normal self "I'm not letting go until we've landed."

"Alright…" Nick conceded, secretly overjoyed to have the small bunny gripping onto him, reassuring him that everything was right with the world, keeping him from drifting off into another fear-induced frenzy.

* * *

"You don't have to be so harsh you know." the boar complained to Rebecca, who had just roughly pushed him down towards the aeroplane doors.

"I know." Rebecca replied bluntly "I just don't care."

"Judy, open this door so we can drop off this trash." Rebecca commanded.

"Why so bossy?" Judy answered with a unhappy look, initiating the door's opening mechanism.

"If you'd had to put up with this pile of crud, you'd be keen to get rid of him too." Rebecca explained, giving Mr. Horn a very hard look.

The doors opened to reveal a flurry of flashing lights, blinding them.

"I didn't think we'd have the press arriving with us!" Nick exclaimed, stepping back into his cool character. "I'll handle this one, you didn't do so well with it last time, did you Carrots?"

"You're never going to let that one go are you?" Judy questioned, annoyed at how Nick would never stop mentioning her infamous mistake when she made her first press speech.

"Let go of what?" Rebecca interrupted, confused.

"Nope." Nick continued, ignoring Rebecca entirely. "I don't want another race war on our hands."

"Let go of what?" Rebecca repeated, a bit louder this time.

"I'll explain later." Boz stated, pushing Mr. Horn. "It's quite a long story."

Two antelope agents from the FIS, dressed in black suits, promptly walked up to them when they reached the bottom of the portable stairwell to the ground. The tall pair simply showed their badges and Boz pushed the large hulking animal he had been escorting over toward them, knowing these were the guys they were supposed to be giving the hostage to. With a simple nod, the two of them quickly walked the animal over to a black van, shoved him in the back and drove off, all while Nick and Rebecca talked to the reporters while Judy just stood there scowling.

* * *

"…and that's why Nick's never going to let Judy speak to reporters ever again." Boz concluded, having just summarised how Judy had managed to practically tear Zootopia apart with a single interview.

"For goodness sake, stop being so harsh!" Judy exclaimed in desperation, fumbling with the key to the hotel room the receptionist had given them. "It was a single mistake, you should've got over it by now."

"Probably never will." Nick replied coldly, but made a quick wink to Judy to try and show he wasn't entirely serious.

"So what's the plan for the week?" Rebecca casually asked, striding into the spacious hotel room through the door Judy had just opened.

"Well we're going to the Berlin Currywurst Museum tomorrow." Nick told Rebecca, already making a beeline for the couch. "And no jokes about German sausages tomorrow, they're the wurst."

"Nick, if you weren't my friend, I would've killed you because of your terrible jokes by now." Judy stated resignedly, plopping herself down next to the slyly grinning fox, tired of the day's events.

"I know you all love my jokes!" Nick exclaimed in a false voice, knowing that only the exact opposite was true. "Like the one where..."

"NO!" The other three of them shouted.

"Look we're all tired, it's about 6am in the morning Zootopian time, and I'm saying we should all just sleep, alright?" Judy proposed, her head sleepily resting on Nick's chest, her eyes and ears drooping.

"Seems good to me." Boz replied while Rebecca just nodded, and the two of them went to their room, which they had specifically asked for two single beds to be put into.

Judy waited for Nick to reply, but heard nothing, so she looked up at him to see the red fox already asleep, breathing in and out deeply. Smiling smugly, Judy just lay with him and slept, using his red bushy tail as a blanket.


	30. Updates Delayed for 1 Month

_**Dear Loyal Readers**_

I'm sorry, but **I've gotta put this fanfiction on hold.** I've got some exams to revise for and do, and thus I unfortunately have to prioritise that over writing. I will be continuing the story, but the **next chapter will just be coming out in a month or so.** I'm sorry for the delay, but after I've finished my exams I should be able to post once every 2-3 days. My sincerest apologies,

 _-Elements_King_


End file.
